


Virgin | 2jae ff

by ParkSeoMai23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Childhood Friends, Cockblocker Jackson, Cute Choi Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Otter Choi Youngjae, Personal assistant Youngjae, Sexual Tension, Sunshine Youngjae, Virgin 2jae, model jaebum, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSeoMai23/pseuds/ParkSeoMai23
Summary: In which Im Jaebum is a rising top model and Youngjae was asked to be his PA.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**VIRGIN | 2jae ff (chapter ONE)** _

* * *

 

"So are you telling me that I don't have any other choice but to be his PA?" Youngjae asked to the guy in front of him that is sitting on his couch.

The guy in front of him just nodded while playing a game on his phone.

"Hmm... Yep," He finally answered him putting his phone inside his pocket after he exit the game. He looked at Youngjae which is leaning on the door near the couch.

"Mark hyung, don't I have any other choice?" Youngjae pleaded to his friend, worry is evident on his face, he is biting his fingernails.

He sit next to Mark.

Mark faced his friend, he wanted to laugh because of his friend's expression but he know that it isn't the right time to laugh at his friend. He will surely hit him with his strong little hands if he did it.

"What's the matter, Jaejae? Do you have any problem with my brother?" Mark asked then rested his head on Youngjae's shoulder.

Youngjae sighed. He played with his friend's hair, he twirled it like a telephone wire because it's a little curly.

"Mark hyung, no offense but I heard something about your brother. I heard that he's a... H-he's a..."

The younger male doesn't know whether to continue his sentence or not. Yes, he knows his friend is kind and he will understand if he'll say a _bit_ offending word to his bestfriend's brother, but they're still talking about his bestfriend's brother.

"Tell me, what is it? Hmm?" Mark asked softly to his friend, assuring him that it won't offend him whatever Youngjae gonna say. Mark is pouting a bit which Youngjae think it's cute.

Youngjae sighed again. How he wished he's also as cute as the male beside him, but _not._

His face is so ordinary. No standout features. Yes, he knows he's not ugly, but also he knows he's not handsome, or pretty, or whatever you call it.

 _'What the heck, Youngjae. You're thinking too much,'_ Youngjae shook his head and it was noticed by Mark. Youngjae didn't notice that the older is now leaning on the backrest of the couch because his mind was so occupied.

"Jaejae, is there something bothering you?"

He just got back to reality when Mark suddenly spoke.

"O-oh! N-nothing, hyung... Hehe..." He just said to him grabbing the glass of water on the small table in front of them.

"So now, tell me what's the problem with my brother. Just tell it to me, I won't get mad at you. I promise!" Mark promised to the younger.

 _'He really won't let the topic go, he's so persistent, I can't get away from him,'_ he said again in his mind shaking his head.

"Y-Your brother, there was a rumor that your brother is a..."

"Is a...?"

"That he is a f-fu..."

"Fu...?"

He sighed again for who knows how many times already.

"There was a rumor that your brother is a fuckboy!" He blurted out.

Youngjae just closed his eyes, so much in fear to meet the eyes of his bestfriend. He doesn't know if the rumor has reached the older male that his brother is... _That_ kind of guy. He doesn't want Mark to be angry at him because he's accusing his brother anything without some clear evidence.

A moment of silence has occurred inside the whole house. Youngjae's eyes is still close and his fist is at the hem of his own shirt, afraid what will happen next. He's about to open his eyes to apologize to his friend when he didn't expect the next happening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Youngjae's eyes opened wide and then looked to Mark. The older's face has turned red from laughing hard, his hands on his stomach.

"Huh?" Youngjae tilted his head. _'So what exactly is happening now?'_ He thought.

It is the first time that he'd seen Mark laughed like this. Mark is the type of guy that is usually calm and quiet.

He just continued from laughing while Youngjae is trying to process the whole situation.

 _'Is there anything funny on what I've said?'_ He asked himself in his mind because he can't asked Mark as of the moment that has like no plan to finish from laughing.

After a minute of Mark laughing, he slightly calm down and grabbed the other glass of water on the table that is reserved for him.

"You're finish now?" The younger asked the older that is drinking water resulting him to choke on his drink.

Mark laughed a bit.

"What you just told me Jaejae is just so hilarious!" Mark giggled then wipe the water spilled on his mouth by the hem of the long sleeve he's wearing.

Youngjae shot him a glare, "Is there something funny about what I said? I'm serious here, hyung! Aish, seriously!"

"That is one of the reason why it is so funny. The seriousness in your face is just so..." Mark remembered again Youngjae's face resulting him to laugh a bit again. He's fanning himself because he sweat from laughing hard a while ago.

"There's nothing funny, hyung," Youngjae pouts looking at the ground. He's so embarrassed on what he had said earlier.

Mark put his arm around Youngjae's shoulder. He rested his chin on Youngjae's other shoulder. He ruffled the younger's hair.

"I'm sorry, Jaejae. The word _fuckboy_ won't suit my brother, let's just say, maybe yes... He's a bit arrogant and a bit of a _daddy_ ," Mark coughed after saying the last word, Youngjae raised his brows upon hearing it, "... But, he's not _that_ type of a person. I'm not telling you these for you to convince you to be his PA, I'm telling you these because it's the truth. I swear that! And also..."

He suddenly paused, thinking whether to tell it to the younger.

Mark sighed, "... He's still a _virgin_."

Youngjae suddenly got up from his seat upon hearing it.

"H-he's what?!"

Did he heard it right? The brother of Mark that is so handsome, tall, smart, excels in sports, rich, a dadd— _Oh wait._

 

 

"Yes, Im Jaebum is a virgin."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**YAY! MY FIRST STORY ABOUT 2JAE! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**VIRGIN | 2jae ff (chapter TWO)** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yes, Im Jaebum is a virgin."

"B-but how can that happen? I mean, I know he's really popular among _everyone_ , like every living species in the world—" Youngjae paused for a while when he received a meaningful and playful smirk from Mark.

"Of course except me!" He suddenly felt his face heated for he doesn't know what reason.

_If only his bestfriend know..._

"Like it is really impossible for a hot damn guy like him to be—"

Mark chuckled from his bestfriend's cute sudden burst, "Jaejae, calm down."

Youngjae felt embarrassed. He thought that he overreact. He laughed nervously at his friend and apologized.

Mark shook his head, he stand up from his seat and put his arms around the younger's shoulder. He maybe really like cuddling at the younger's shoulders.

"No need for you to apologize. I, myself, I didn't believe it at first. But that's the tragic truth," He dramatically said which made the younger giggled.

"W-wait. How did you know that your brother is still a virgin?"

"Hmm... Let's just say that he confessed that to me by accident."

Youngjae's mouth formed into _ooh_ and nodded, giving a signal to the other to continue.

"We were having fun, just the two of us, in my condo unit. He just went back here in Korea from his vacation at Hong Kong, it was like... Three years ago, I guess? So yeah, we were having fun. And if I say _fun_ , alcohol is always involved." He then winked at the younger.

Youngjae shook his head and smiled. Mark really loves drinking, but he is not alcoholic. Eventhough he likes drinking, he still have a self-control and knows his own limitation.

"And..." He continued then he sit again on the couch. He followed the older male and sit beside him. He wait for it to continue speaking. He's really curious.

"And when he's a bit tipsy, I decided to play some game. You know, the norms in a party," he chucked then continued again, "He said that it was so unfair of me because I have a high alcohol tolerance, and he's the opposite of me, he said that I'm trying to dig up his secrets. You know it, when a person is drunk, they tend to tell to what really is inside their brain or their heart, in other word, they become honest. It is already proven and tested."

"So yeah, after asking him some nonsense questions, and because he's like really super drunk in the middle of our game, when it's my turn again to ask him a question, I decided to be a bit evil."

Mark smirked.

"And that's when I asked him if he's gay."

"So what did your brother answered?" He's becoming impatient.

Don't get him wrong. He's just really curious.

_Yeah. That's it. Just curious._

"He said he is straight."

Youngjae felt that his heart suddenly stopped from beating. He felt his heart ached a little.

_'So Im Jaebum is really straigh—'_

He was stopped from his thoughts when Mark spoke.

"As a circle."

Mark started laughing hard again, but a bit calmer than before.

"Hey what?" Youngjae blinked. Confused.

"I said that he said that he's straight as a circle. That's what he told me," Mark take a sip from his drink.

"Hey, Jaejae. Don't you have any other drink here in your house aside from a plain water?" Mark complained when he realized that he's been drinking only water everytime he visit Youngjae in it's house.

Youngjae chuckled coming back from his senses. Their whole conversation if very mind blowing for him.

' _So he's gay,'_ he smiled to himself.

He got up from the couch.

"Okay! I will make lemon juice for you! Just stay there," Youngjae smiled cutely at his bestfriend that is still sitting on the couch then ruffled his hair.

The younger began walking to the kitchen.

"Yah! I'm still your hyung!" Mark complained pouting, fixing his hair.

He heard Youngjae laughed from the kitchen and apologizing. He just laughed too.

_'I haven't told him why Jaebum is still a virgin tho, maybe he forgot about it. He'll surely freak out when he remembered I haven't told him yet.'_

"But you'll gonna know it soon, Jaejae. Whole information all from Jaebum," Mark grinned while waiting for his friend making his drink at the kitchen. He get his phone from his pocket and started playing a game.

\---

The next day, Youngjae woke up early to search for a job through internet.

He sighed. He's still thinking if he'll grab the opportunity that Mark offered to him.

Maybe being Im Jaebum's personal assistant—the rising brand cloth model in their country—is a dream job for all his fangirls and fanboys. It is also his dream job.

Youngjae himself admires Jaebum eversince they're little. He literally grew up with them, that's why Mark became his bestfriend. He's also friends with Jaebum but for whatever reason, there was a boundary between them. Like a wall that's keeping them from being close.

He doesn't really know, but he tried to become close with Jaebum but it's like the other male is trying to keep away from him.

His heart ache a little thinking about it. Is there any problem with him?

"Maybe there's really a problem about me. I think I'm a hateful person?"

He suddenly felt depressed. He just shook away his thoughts.

He started searching for a job that'll fit him.

\---

He listed down the possible jobs he'll take.

He stretched his arms and neck.

When he's about to turn off the computer, he suddenly heard a notification sound, from his facebook. He switched the tab to facebook site then he saw someone message him.

He read the name on the chat box.

 _'Im Jaebum'_ he read through his mind, squinting his eyes, mouthing the word.

"Oh it's only Im Jaebum," he's about to just ignore it and just turn off his computer when it hit him.

"What the hell! Jaebum hyung messaged me!" His eyes widened then faced his computer again.

He slowly grabbed his mouse, slowly pointing the cursor to the chat box, when he finally clicked it, he read the message.

 

_Im Jaebum_ _(online 5 minutes ago)_  
_7:47AM_  
**_Heyo, Jaejae._**  
_7:50AM_  
**_I heard that u'll be my new PA._**  
**_Ur job will start tomorrow._**  
_8:00AM_  
**_Don't be late._**  
_8:01AM_  
**_Be here at my haus @ 4 in 'd mornin._**

 

_'Oh shit,'_ Youngjae closed his eyes then after a several minute opened it again.

 

"I guess there's no backing out." He sighed then slammed his head on the computer table.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**VIRGIN | 2jae ff (chapter THREE)** _

 

* * *

 

 

Youngjae looked at his watch.

_3:25AM._

He take a glance at the medium sized house in front of him. He's expecting the house to be super big, with a big gate that'll suddenly open, and a big beautiful fountain that'll welcome you once you get inside.

Actually he's thinking of Eriol or Tomoyo Daidouji's house, characters from the anime he's recently watching, _Cardcaptor Sakura._

He shook his head, chuckling to himself for his silliness. Maybe he's watching too much anime this past few days.

The house turned out to be just a double of the size of the house he's renting, considering that his house is just small.

He's about to knock on the door when he  saw that there's a doorbell beside it.

_'Stupid, Jaejae.'_

His house doesn't have a doorbell, so he's not used to it. _'Maybe I'll install a doorbell at my house, too.'_

He pushed the doorbell. He waited for a minute, no response. He doorbells again. He again waited for a minute and there's still no response.

"What's taking him so long? It's so cold here outside," Youngjae complained rubbing his hands to produce some heat.

"Is he still sleeping?"

He sighed. He's about to leave when he heard the door opened.

"I'm sorry, but Jaebum is still sleeping, are you Youngjae?"

He was greeted by a white haired male, only in it's sando and boxers.

He looked away, feeling his cheeks heated up, "U-uh, y-yes! I am Youngjae, Choi Youngjae. Im Jaebum's new personal assistant."

The male in front of him realized the situation so he bowed in front of Youngjae.

"Oh s-sorry! I forgot to wear some decent clothes! I really rushed here to open the door when I heard someone doorbells," He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"N-no! It's fine. I'm also sorry for my actions," Youngjae said to the other male, bowing, still not looking at him.

After an awkward silence, the white haired male cleared his throat. Youngjae finally managed to look at the other.

"Please come in?"

\---

Youngjae is sitting at the living room.

"Finally a warm place," he said then removed the scarf in his neck, placing it on his lap.

He heard the door swung open, so he fixed his sitting position.

The other male that greeted him earlier sit in front of him.

"Sorry for the _not-so-nice_ meeting a while ago, I think I scared you," The male said with a nervous smile. He really sound apologetic.

Youngjae quickly shook his head, "No! I just overreacted, no need to worry!" He said, waving his hands, implying that there's really nothing to worry.

The male laughed, "Haha you're cute, I already like you!"

Youngjae smiled to him sincerely, "I like you, too!"

_"What's that noise, Jackson?"_

They looked from where the voice came.

Youngjae panic when he saw that it is Jaebum. He stand from his seat and looked at Jaebum.

 _'It's been a long time since the last time I saw him,'_ Youngjae thought. Frozen in front of the male.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae. He examined his whole body. From the face to his feet.

Youngjae gulped. He looked so tense, how he hope that the male in front of him won't notice that.

"You're so early, Jaejae. I said to be here at four in the morning," Jaebum said after a minute of examining his face and body.

Rather than sounding worried, he seems more to sounds like irritated.

"I-I'm sorry, Jaebum hyung. I just suddenly decided to come here earlier than the call time, sorry for disturbing your sleep," Youngjae sadly said.

Jackson, the male that greeted Youngjae first in Jaebum's house, got up from his seat then patted Youngjae's back lightly.

"Jaebum hyung, please don't be rude to him," Jackson said, still patting the younger's back.

Jaebum gasped. He really didn't meant it to be like that. He's about to say something when the youngest spoke.

"N-no! It's my fault that I came here early, I'm really sorry," Youngjae then bowed at the two.

"Jaejae, I didn't mean to—"

_**Bzzt. Bzzt.** _

His words were cut when his phone vibrated. The two male looked at him, waiting for his next action.

He really wanted to explain his side but his phone keep vibrating.

"Jaejae I—"

_**Bzzt. Bzzt.** _

_'F u phone!'_ Jaebum cursed in his thought.

"H-hyung, I think you need to answer your phone," Youngjae suggested.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He took out his phone from his pocket then answered it, looking at the two other male, excusing himself to answer his phone. The two nodded, then he walked outside.

\---

"Hello? Who's this?" Jaebum answered the phone, the irritation from his voice is very evident.

Jaebum didn't know who in the f*cking hell called this early in the morning, the phone number is not registered in his contacts. He also didn't got to defend his side to Youngjae for this caller.

_**'Lmao bro, chill, already in a bad mood? This is your one and only brother.'** _

He looked again on his phone. Then bring it back on his ear.

"Mark hyung? Why did you call so early in the morning? And wait, did you get a new number? Also, did you just said _lmao_ out loud?"

He heard a chuckle from the other line.

_**'Too many questions. Tsk. Tsk. First, what's wrong in calling this early? Can't I call my favorite brother? I missed you soooo much! Second, yep, I got a new number, this Jinyoung something guy keep bothering me, I don't why, so I changed my number. Lastly, what's wrong in saying lmao? You offended me a bit.'** _

Jaebum frowned from his brother's cheesy words.

"Hyung, I am your only brother," He shook his head, "And why are you talking that you missed me so much? We just met yesterday and we'll gonna see each other again later for our dinner party," Jaebum rolled his eyes.

_**'Just shut up, Bum. Oh, is Youngjae already there?'** _

Upon hearing Youngjae's name, he became irritated again.

"Yes, he's here, hyung. And because of your phone call, I didn't get a chance to explain myself from Youngjae! He thinks I'm angry at him!"

_**'Ooh. What exactly happened? Mind to tell me? I apologized for your broken heart and soul.'** _

"Stop being so annoying, hyung. I'll just message you what happened earlier, I need to prepare for work."

_**'Okay, goodbye, BumBum~'** _

The call ended. He sighed. It is the first day of Youngjae as his personal assistant.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jaejae. I'll be more nicer to you from now on," he said, going inside the house.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is just a backstory of their friendship, where it all started. I don't really consider this as an actual update but still read it. ^^**  
**I really feel like writing today so yeah hahaha.**

 

* * *

**_Youngjae's POV_ **

Me, Mark hyung, and Jaebum hyung were childhood friends. Oh nope, they are my childhood friends, considering that Mark and Jaebum hyung are siblings. When I turned five years old, we moved from our hometown Mokpo to the ambitious yet busy city, Seoul.

Our family decided to live near to the place where my parents built their new business. It is risky to start a business, they don't know if it'll be sucessful, but they still tried it.

As month had passed, I managed to adapt to the new environment, to the new surroundings. I am not the extrovert of sociable type of a kid. Instead of playing outside with other kids, I just choose to stay inside our house, reading books, watching cartoons in television, read comics, playing alone. I have a sister and a brother that are older than me, but they are the opposite of me. They play with the other kids outside, so I rarely play with them.

When I started going to school at the age of five, at first I'm scared. _'How do I start conversation with my classmates without sounding weird?' 'What if they bully me?' 'What if they don't like a kid like me to be around them?'_ So many what if's in my mind.

But I was wrong.

I met wonderful persons in my first day, Kunpimook Bhuwakul and Kim Yugyeom. They approach me first, greeted me with their cheerful smiles, asked me to sit beside them.

"Hey! The kid with a mole in the neck! Sit with us!" The kid called me, as soon as I step inside the classroom.

I looked at him, he doesn't really look 'normal' to me. He doesn't really look like us.

"Yeah! Sit with us! Here!" The other kid said, patting the chair in between them.

\--

"What is your name? Kunpi- Kunpi- hook..? Kunpihook Wuwa... Koo? Kunpihook Wawakoo?" I asked to the kid who greeted me first that doesn't look 'normal' to me.

He said that he is from Thailand, but when he was 3 years old, him with his family moved to Korea. He said his nickname is 'BamBam.'

It's now time to go home, but they asked me to play with them in the school's playground. The three of us are sitting at the swing, gently swinging our swings. I'm at the middle of them again. BamBam on my left, and the other kid on my right. Now that I mentioned the other kid, he haven't told us his name yet.

Maybe he already told it in our school a while ago, I think I just didn't hear it.

I really tried my best to pronounce the Thai kid's name. But I think I failed.

"It's Kun-pi-mook Bhu-wa-kul!" The other kid interrupted. He said it with full confidence, proud of himself for pronouncing it correctly.

The Thai boy grinned happily, he got up from the swing he's sitting. He went in front of the other kid and then BamBam pinched his cheeks.

"You're the best, Kim Yugyeom!" BamBam then patted the kid's head.

 _'So his name is Kim Yugyeom,'_ I thought nodding.

Yugyeom giggled. His cheeks had a tint of pink, slightly nodding his head, "It's just the basic!" The two laughed, so I just laughed with them. They looked so cute together.

\---

"So this is your house, Youngjae hyung?" BamBam asked me.

We were now in front of our house, they said that they want to come with me. They said that they'll just call their parents through our telephone so they don't have to worry.

"Yes! What can you say? Isn't our house pretty?" I asked them smiling.

They both nodded, also smiling.

We were about to go inside when we heard two kids bickering with each other.

We turned our heads to look who are those.

"Mark hyung! You promised me that you'll buy me an ice cream after our class is over, so where is the ice cream?!"

"Yah! Don't you ever yell at me! I am your hyung!"

"Aiiiish! I just want an ice cream!"

"Don't be a baby, will you?!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"But you're acting like a baby!"

They were about to fight physically when we decided to walk towards their direction.

"E-excuse me!" I yelled at the new kids. They didn't look around our age. Maybe a year older.

They looked at us, BamBam and Yugyeom were at my back, scared at the new kids.

"Uhh... Yes?" The kid with small eyes said.

"C-can you please two don't fight?" I bowed my head slightly, looking at the ground, "I d-don't want to see people f-fighting..." Tears were forming in my eyes. I really didn't want to see people fighting. It hurts my heart.

The two instantly became silent. They looked at each other, then looked at me again.

"O-oh I'm sorry, kid," The kid beside the small eyed kid said then walk towards me. He hold my chin with his fingers, lifting it for me to face him, "Don't cry," he said with a warming smile.

The small eyed kid coughed then slowly walk towards us.

"Yeah. You don't have to cry, i-it won't suit your c-cute face..." He said it trying his best to avoid my gaze.

He then looked at me and then wiped the tears that had formed on the side of my eyes.

I slowly smiled for their actions.

"S-see? You look more charming when you smile! Just keep smiling!" The small eyed kid said, now smiling.

\---

"So I am Mark Tuan, and this other kid beside me is Im Jaebum, we are siblings!"

I also invited the new found friends inside our house. My mom is much more happy than me to meet them because she said that finally I had come out of my shell.

I don't really know what she meant by 'shell' but I think what she said is good.

"M-Mork?" Yugyeom said. He was lying in my bed beside BamBam, while, Mark, and Jaebum were sitting on the floor.

We were inside my room.

"It's Mark!" BamBam corrected him, "You're kinda weird, Gyeomie. You can pronounce my name but can't with Mark hyung?" BamBam shook his head.

"Don't be rude!" Yugyeom pouted.

"So you two are siblings?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Mark is your real name or just a nickname?" I asked again, his name sounds strange to me.

Mark hyung laughed.

"I'm Taiwanese and American," he smiled to me.

I nodded but then I remembered something.

"Wait. You said you are Mark Tuan and he is Im Jaebum. Why don't you have the same surname?" I curiously asked.

BamBam and Yugyeom, now also curious, sit with us on the floor. They nodded on my question, they also want to know the answer.

"It's because-" Mark hyung started but then was cut when Jaebum hyung spoke.

"I am adopted."

BamBam, Yugyeom, and I looked at each other. BamBam and Yugyeom seems to understand the situation considering that they sad look on their faces.

But I don't get it.

_"What is adopted?"_

They all looked at me.

\---

I waved at my new friends, they waved back at me.

They explained to me what does the _'adopted'_ mean. When I learned what is the meaning of that word, I began to feel hurt for Jaebum hyung. He said he was left inside a basket when he's still a newborn baby, in front of the Tuan family's house here in Korea. His name is written inside a card, with him. But he said that it's just okay, because he doesn't feel any different in the Tuan's household. He treat him like a real family.

Since that day, I decided to be always on Jaebum's side no matter what happens. I treat him extra special than the others. Not because I feel pity to him, it's because I want him to feel only happiness, I don't wany him to feel lonely.

We were always together, sometimes with BamBam, Yugyeom, and Mark, not until when we reached middle school.

He became distant. He doesn't tell it but I can surely feel it. I don't know why. He always had excuses everytime we asked him to hangout with us, especially when it is me that was asking him.

That's when I decided to confront him when it is lunch break. I waited for him outside his class, since we are in different year.

I peeked inside their classroom, on which I just wished I didn't decided to do.

He was beside a girl, they were holding hands, happily chatting with each other.

I didn't exactly know why, but I felt my heart suddenly were shattering into pieces. I put my hand against my chest, it was really so painful.

I unconsciously opened the classroom door, startling the other students inside. Including Jaebum hyung.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He nervously removed his hand that were intertwined with the girl beside him.

He want to say something but all he can do is to open his mouth multiple times.

I looked at him, still outside. I felt something drop on the floor, I looked at it, water? That's when I realized that I was crying, in front of the other students, in front of that girl, in front of Jaebum hyung.

Jaebum hyung was about to stand from his seat to walk towards me, but before he can do that, I quickly walk away from them.

This feeling was really strange. It was the first time that I felt something this painful, it was the first time I acted that way.

I asked for an advise from Mark hyung. He's the best when it comes to advising.

I decided to just not mention Jaebum hyung, I just said every details except the part that the guy I was talking about is Jaebum hyung.

Mark hyung analyzed every details, that's when he said...

"Congratulations, Youngjae."

"Huh?" I asked him, I'm very clueless. Congratulations about what?

"Congratulations, you just had your _first love_ ," that's what only he said winking at me.

So that was the day Im Jaebum became my first love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jaejae, can you get my wallet inside my room? It's on my bed. I forgot to take it outside."

Youngjae nodded without any questions.

They still inside Jaebum hyung's house. They are currently eating breakfast in the kitchen. At first, Youngjae tried to refuse eating with them, saying that he already ate before he went there which is a lie.

The truth was his stomach is growling just by smelling the pancakes Jaebum had cooked from the kitchen.

_'I really love eating Jaebum hyung's pancake—Oh wait, that sounds a bit dirty.'_

But Jaebum said he'll feel bad if he don't eat with them, that's why he happily accepted his offer and happily eat with them.

Youngjae was about to stand from his seat when Jaebum hold his hand.

Youngjae's eyes widened by the older's sudden action, also feeling his cheeks heated up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you while you're still eating," Jaebum said sincerely.

Youngjae gulped, "I-it's alright!" That's all he managed to say to the older male.

Jaebum nodded so he begin to walk to his room.

\---

"Where are you Mr. Wallet? Your master is looking for you! As his loving servant, I'm here to catch you with my cutie little hands. Don't be scared, I'll hold you gently~"

Youngjae laughed for his silliness. It didn't took him long to find Jaebum's wallet, he smiled when he found it.

He get the wallet on the bed. He's about to leave when an idea popped in his mind.

"I'll take a quick tour inside Jaebum hyung's room," he giggled.

He sat on the bed.

"Hmm... His bed is so fluffy, I wonder what does it feel to sleep here every night," he said while bouncing on the bed.

When he felt tired bouncing up and down, he decided to lie on the bed.

He examine Jaebum's room. It's quite simple, just like his own room. It's just that the older's room is a bit darker and Youngjae's room is a bit refreshing.

He got up from the bed and about to leave when his attention was caught by something.

_A picture frame._

He went near it. He smiled, it was a picture of them childhood friends. Mark, Jaebum, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom.

"So he still keep this picture of us."

He's so happy. He thought that Jaebum didn't value their friendship anymore.

He put back the picture frame on the table, when he saw another picture frame.

Youngjae slowly get the other picture frame. He put his hand on his mouth in disbelief.

"I-It's... A picture of..."

\---

Jackson is washing the dishes while Jaebum is still sitting.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, "What's taking him so long?" He crossed his arms.

It's not that he's really bothered that Youngjae is in his room, but he's starting to feel worried.

"Who? The Jaejae kid?"

Jaebum almost forgot Jackson's existence, thanks that he spoke.

"Don't call him Jaejae."

"Why? You call him Jaejae, then why can't I?" Jackson turned at Jaebum, crossing his arms. He is leaning on the sink, finished from washing the dishes.

Jaebum glared at him that almost gives shivers to Jackson. The younger male gulped.

"I and Mark hyung can only call him that. Besides us, no one else," his jaw clenching.

Jackson walk backwads slightly away from the older, "O-okay then, relax." He said, avoiding the older male's glare.

That's when Jaebum remembered something. His small eyes widened upon realizing that something.

"Oh fuck."

Jackson gave him a weird look, "What?"

Jaebum rushed on his room, leaving Jackson in the kitchen with a clueless face.

"What happened to him?" He shrugged.

\---

"I-It's... A picture of..."

Youngjae couldn't believe his eyes. It's a picture of them. Him and Jaebum.

Before he got a chance to react, the door suddenly swung open.

"Jaejae..." Jaebum said, his heart is racing fast.

Youngjae turned around to see a pale looking Jaebum that he almost dropped the picture frame he's holding.

He sighed in relief when it didn't drop on the floor.

Jaebum walk towards him. Youngjae didn't know what to do. He want to say something but no words were coming from his mouth.

The older is now in front of him, they are avoiding each other's gaze. There's a moment of gulping, breathing intensely, and biting their own lips. The scene of the two was just so awkward.

Jaebum cleared his throat which made the other startled.

They looked at each other, it feels now that they have a staring contest, no one's breaking the eye contact.

When the both had calmed a bit, Jaebum hold Youngjae's wrist that's holding the picture frame. He slowly lifted the younger's wrist.

"Jaejae, let me explain thi—"

_"What's happening there?"_

The moment was ruined, thanks to the other male in the house.

"What the hell do you fucking want, Wang?!"

 

* * *

**A/N: Another short update. Yay! Hahaha.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. /shrugs;**

**I'm also sorry if the story is a bit slow. It's all part of the plot, reallyyyyyyy! Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay! Good shot! Oh yes, I love that look!" The lady photographer said giving compliments to Jaebum's poses.

Youngjae can't help it but watched in amazement in every poses Jaebum gives in front of the camera.

They were at the modeling studio. Jaebum as the new endorser for Adiduh Korea, which was just announced three days before his arrival in Korea, is preparing for the upcoming big Adiduh Korea event in their country.

Just at the age of 27, he's already one of the most watched and followed sportswear model in South Korea. With his well-built athletic body, his toned six pack abs, strong biceps, tall height, and charismatic face, many sportswear shops were lining up to him to be their model.

"He's so perfect," Youngjae unconsciously blurted out, his eyes twinkling while watching the guy he admires. Unfortunately Jackson who's beside him heard it.

"You really like Jaebum hyung, don't you?" Jackson suddenly speak startling the younger male.

Youngjae awkwardly looked at the male beside him, giving the other a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Ha-ha. O-of course I do! He used to be one of my closest friend so-"

His words were cut when Jackson hit him playfully on his arms, Youngjae looked at him confused.

Jackson shook his head, "I know that you know what I'm talking about," the white haired male sticked out his tongue to him.

Youngjae blushed, he looked down wishing that the male beside him won't see his red as a tomato face, but again, unfortunately, Jackson still saw that.

The white haired male was amused by the younger male's reaction which made him chuckled at the sight.

He pats Youngjae's head gently.

"Oh! I love that angle! Two more shot!" The lady photographer kept praising Jaebum's modeling skills.

While Jaebum is starting to get distracted.

 _'What's happening there? Why is Youngjae's face is so red?'_ Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows.

\---

"Okay! Let's have a ten minute break!" The lady photographer shouts at the people in the studio.

Jaebum went in the dressing room with a dim expression, Youngjae followed him confused why the other seems on a bad mood.

As they're inside the room, Youngjae closed the door.

Jaebum sit on a chair in front of the big mirror, grabbing his phone on the table in front of him.

Youngjae looked carefully on the older who has like no intention to look at him.

"Do you need something, hyung?" He tried to asked at the older male who's still sitting quietly on the chair, fiddling his phone.

Youngjae sighed. He had no any idea why his Jaebum hyung is acting in this way.

He cleared his throat, an idea popped in his mind.

"You seems tired posing earlier," he paused making the older male in front looked at him, which made Youngjae smiled brightly.

"Ha! I grab your attention!" He said pointing his finger at the older male, and then spin his body in happiness.

Jaebum secretly smiled at the younger's cuteness.

Jaebum cleared his throat, "Continue what you are saying."

Youngjae gulped, "Oh yes. So yeah, you seems tired for posing earlier. D-do you mind if I'll give you a... massage?"

Jaebum didn't expect Youngjae to say that. He was greatly dumbfounded.

Youngjae felt the silence inside the dressing room that he panicked on how to take back everything he said.

The older male nodded, a smirk is forming in his lips, the younger looked at him.

"I gladly accept your offer," Jaebum said looking at Youngjae's eyes.

"O-okay then, I'll start," he said as he put his hands on the older's shoulders.

Youngjae can't help but to feel an electric shock as he touched the older's bare shoulders. Jaebum is now only wearing a white sando, which didn't help on Youngjae's current situation. Jaebum shut his eyes closed at the sensation of Youngjae's hands massaging him. The younger male's hands were so soft, adding the relaxing feeling his receiving.

Jaebum bites his lips, his eyes were still close. Youngjae's hands next destination was his neck. The younger male gently massages the older's neck.

 _'Oh my god, Youngjae-ah, ah, that, yes,'_ Jaebum had no choice but to only say those words through his mind. Youngjae's effect touching him is driving his sanity wild.

On the other side, Youngjae is trying his best to act normal as he can. Jaebum's well built body makes him sweat a lot. He is the one that's massaging the other male but he can't help to feel pleasure as well.

"Ah..." Jaebum suddenly moaned out of nowhere, shocking the younger male that is massaging him.

Jaebum realized that he suddenly moaned, which made him get up from his seat. He looked at Youngjae who's eyes were so wide.

Jaebum wet his lips, he breathes intensely.

_'Oh shit, I think I scared him.'_

They looked at each other's eyes, didn't know how they still managed to do that with the embarassing moment a while ago.

Youngjae gulped as soon as the other male walk towards him, the older's face is getting nearer and nearer to his face.

"You know Jaejae I-"

Jaebum didn't finished his sentence when the door suddenly swung open, startling the two male inside.

It was the lady photographer who opened the door. She looked at them with her mouth slightly wide open, shocked at the two males position. Youngjae realized their current position so he pushed Jaebum away from him making the other guy sit involuntarily on the ground.

She cleared her through, "The ten minute break is over, let's get back to work," she only said as she start to turn around, but before completely turning around, she looked at Youngjae with a disgusted look on her face. _"Whore,"_ she whispered but Youngjae still heard it. Jaebum didn't saw and heard what the lady photographer did, he's still looking at Youngjae who's face suddenly turned gloomy.

\---

The three, Jaebum, Youngjae, and Jackson were now inside the car, starting to go home.

Jaebum and Youngjae were at the back seat of the car, and Jackson was at the driver's seat, obviously the _driver_ of them for that day.

Youngjae still feel gloomy. He felt bad for he didn't know for what exact reason. The word of the lady photographer, which he learnt is named 'Oh Yoo Ra' when he saw her ID, whisper a while ago kept on replaying in his mind.

 _'Whore, am I a whore?'_ He looked outside the window, the disgust look at him can't get away out his mind.

Jaebum on the other hand is cursing himself in his mind for acting weirdly in front of the younger male a while ago. He must've act professional, but he didn't. He didn't know how to talk again at the younger male without stuttering—it's not that he's that type of person who normally stuttered in front of people, but Youngjae is an another case, Youngjae is different to any other people he encountered, Youngjae is special to him.

Jackson looked at the two male.

 _'Did something happened a while ago in the studio?'_ Jackson wanted to asked the two but he just shrugged it off.

\---

"Were now here in your house, Jaebum hyung!" Jackson yelled as they're now in front of the oldest's house.

The two just nodded then opened the car door quietly.

When they're all outside the car, Youngjae bowed at the two.

"T-Thank you for the ride, Jaebum hyung and Jackson hyung! I'm going home now, my house is just four blocks away here," Youngjae said as he tried to walk away when Jaebum grab his arm.

He turned to look at Jaebum with a blank expression.

"W-we have a dinner party later, c-come with us," Jaebum stuttered. He want to face palm himself but he'll just look crazy if he actually do that.

Youngjae think for a while before nodding, smiling shyly. Jaebum grinned widely before hugging the other male. Youngjae was shocked at first but he returned the male's hug.

Jackson just looked at the two with amazement. He shook his head, smiling at the sight.

"Cute," he said attracting the two males attention.

The two laughed awkwardly. Jackson went at the two and joined the hug.

"Group hug?!" He yelled in excitement, which made the two laughed.

 

* * *

**A/N: LOL here's chapter six for y'all! Lololol.**

**Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter! ^^**

**Next update will be later/tomorrow~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Markie! Can you pass the chicken over here for me?" Jackson pleaded, blinking his eyes cutely to the blonde male in front of him.

Mark gave him a disgust look, "Eww," the blonde male commented at his friend's behavior, but still handed the chicken to the rejected white haired male.

Jaebum, Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson were at Mark's condo unit. They are the the dinner table, readying themselves to eat up all the tempting delicious foods that were on the wide table. Jaebum is beside Jackson, in front of him is Youngjae, while Youngjae is beside Mark, in front of Mark is Jackson.

There were fried chicken, roast salmon, fresh kimchi salad, barbecue, freshly grilled fish, bulgogi, cucumber salad, eggplant rolls, and Jaebum's own specialty, the kimchi soup.

"Wow!" Youngjae can't help but to clap his hands in too much amazement. He licks his lips unconsciously, him almost drooling.

The other three male chuckled at Youngjae.

Youngjae's eyes is looking at every food in the table... except for the _cucumber._ The youngest male was displeased at the sight.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae and then looked at the food–or the thing he's staring at.

 _'Oh cucumber,'_ he nodded, sucking his teeth upon the realization.

"Mark hyung, why did you make cucumber salad, Youngjae hates it," Jaebum asked, grabbing his chopsticks beside his plate.

Mark was silent for a few seconds before shooking his head.

"Tsk tsk. I instructed Jinyoung to _never_ make any food related to cucumber," he murmured but still was heard by the males. He grabs his spoon, shoving a full rice in his mouth.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is that _Jinyoung_?" He asked. He angrily grabs a chicken and then take a big bite. Youngjae eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the white haired male's action.

Jaebum was so sure he heard of that _Jinyoung_ guy's name before. His face lit up when he remembered it.

"Oh, is that _Jinyoung_ is the one you were talking about this morning? I thought you changed your number because your avoiding that guy?" As Jaebum's talking to his older brother, he carefully picked up grilled fish, putting it in Youngjae's plate. After that, he then picked the younger male's small bowl, Jaebum put some kimchi soup on it.

Youngjae watched as the older male in front of him is serving him as if he's a fragile princess. He secretly smiled, his cheeks were blushing.

Come to think of it, he is now Jaebum's personal assistant, but the brunette is treating him so well, to the point of when they're still at Jaebum's house, he wanted to help him in the kitchen but Jaebum said that he must just sit, preventing him for any _accidents_ that may occur in the kitchen.

Mark choked, hitting his chest to breathe. Jackson quickly put some water on the blonde's drinking glass. Mark drinked it all. He was relieved that he didn't completely choked. Mark thanked Jackson, who just winked at him.

"O-oh? Did I say that? Well you know, Jinyoung keeps bothering me for this past few days. Like I mean, we chatted through our instagram accounts, a month before, and then he asked for my number, which I gladly gave to him. So yeah, he keeps texting me this past few days, asking if we could... You know, meet up personally. It's not that I don't trust him, we've been talking for a almost a month now and he doesn't seems to be a bad guy, but–"

He paused when he saw that the three were just silent looking at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at the each of them.

Youngjae laughed, "Mark hyung you sounds so defensive," he laughed as he hit the male beside him who's just dumbfounded.

"That's true, and that was like the longest line you have ever said eversince you were born," Jackson agreed, nodding. He takes a big bite of chicken again.

Mark huffed, "Okay then, nevermind. To make the story short, we're now officially dating," he said, shoving barbecue in his mouth, "Oh my god, so delicious!" He exclaimed feeling the taste of the food inside his mouth, munching it pieces by pieces.

"What the–?! I thought you and I Markie were a thing?!" Jackson pouts.

"Shut up, Wang. I know you're into hot girls," Mark rolled his eyes.

Jaebum shook his head, "Nope, he's actually into one of our friends."

Jackson panicked, he secretly pinched the arm of his friend. Jaebum yelp in pain. He wanted to smack Jackson's head but he just let it off.

Youngjae's eyes glistened, curious who it was, "Tell me! Who is it?"

"W-well..." He nervously scratches the back of his neck, "It's Bam–"

_"YugBam is here, bitches!"_

The door flung opened, they turned their heads to look at the new visitors.

"Oh my god, Yugyeomie! Bambamie!" Youngjae excitedly got up from his seat to welcome one of his bestfriends, Yugyeom and BamBam.

"Youngjae hyung!" The two exclaimed at the same time, spreading their arms to meet their excited hyung.

They throw themselves into a group hug. They were jumping like some small kids, very happy to see each other.

The maknae line laughed as they released the hug.

Mark and Jaebum is now also standing. They give each other's a smile and a simple hug.

"Hey, how did you open my unit's door?" Mark asked to the two, hitting their arms playfully.

The two looked at each other, "Easyyyy!"

"You told us your door's lock pin number the first time you bought this unit, and obviously it's still the same digits," Bambam grinned as he explained to the older.

"So why did you two just visit us now after a very long time?" Youngjae asked, crossing his arms.

"I am sorry hyung, life's been a little cruel for us, but now were here!" Yugyeom said.

He looked around the house to see a new unfamiliar male sitting on the dining area.

 _'Oh no, wait. He looks familiar to me.'_ In Yugyeom's thoughts, it's not the first time that he saw that male, he's so 200% sure of that.

\---

"So this is Jackson, Jaebum and I's friend," Mark introduced to Yugyeom and Bambam.

The six males were now all gathered together, just the same sitting position for the four older males, while Yugyeom is beside Mark, him facing Bambam, and Bambam is beside Jackson, who's been sweating eversince the two male arrived.

Bambam noticed it, concerned at the male beside him, "Uhh... You've been sweating a lot, are you feeling sick?"

Jackson only shook his head, not saying any words to the male on his right. Bambam just also nodded. Yugyeom looked at his bestfriend and Jackson suspiciously.

_'This new hyung is hiding something.'_

Yugyeom just decided to shrugged it off for that night.

\---

"Let's play!" Bambam announced at the other males in the house.

They're all finished eating. They're at the living room, sitting on the green carpet on the ground, they're formed into a circle, in the middle is a mini rounded glass table.

(Their position: Jaebum – Youngjae – Yugyeom – Bambam – Jackson – Mark – Jaebum)

"What game? And oh, Jinyoung is coming here in any minute," Mark said not looking at them. He's looking on the screen of his phone, busy typing something, probably texting the male he mentioned.

"Wait, who's Jinyoung?" Bambam asked out of curiousity. The oldest male never mentioned that name to him.

"His boyfriend," Youngjae interrupted. His back is resting on the couch behind him.

"What? Mark hyung finally gets laid?" Yugyeom let out a mischievous laugh.

Bambam smacked Yugyeom's head.

Jackson looked in amusement at the two. He's been so quiet for a long time now which is so unlikely him.

Mark just rolled his eyes.

 _'Laid,'_ Youngjae was deep in his thoughts after Yugyeom said that word, he takes a glance at Jaebum who's just beside him.

_'Mark hyung told me Jaebum hyung is still a virgin, I really wonder why.'_

Jaebum noticed that Youngjae is looking at him, his lips was formed into a smirk.

"What is it?" Jaebum asked as he sits more closer to the younger male beside him.

Youngjae wanted to look away but he can't. Jaebum's gaze was fix to his eyes. He looks like he's trying to melt the younger just by his stare.

"Uhh... Nothing," Youngjae managed to respond, "By the way, you don't have work tomorrow?" He asked.

The older shook his head after summarizing his schedules on this week through his mind.

"None. I'm free this week. I just had a shoot a while ago because Adiduh Korea had to published my photos as soon as possible in the upcoming issue of their magazine," he said, not removing his gaze to the other.

Youngjae is starting to feel embarassed on the older's gaze at him.

"O-oh! That's nice! So does that also means... We won't see each other tomorrow?" He asked, feeling his cheeks heated up.

Jaebum chuckled then ruffled the younger's hair, "You can come to see me everytime you want, just contact me, I gave you my number earlier, right?"

Youngjae nodded, he gave the other a bright smile.

"Oh I think he's here!" Mark yelled.

He got up to walk to the door, when he opened it, the door revealed a handsome brunette guy. They noticed that he's holding a plastic containing bottles of soju.

He looked at the males sitting on the floor and then he bowed.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Park Jinyoung," he said and then he take a look at Mark who's smiling beside him, Mark nodded at him and then he smiled back, "I am Mark's boyfriend," he announced shyly. His face had a tint of pink.

"I didn't know you had a handsome guy with you, Mark hyung!" Yugyeom said getting up from his seat. He stared in amazement at Jinyoung.

"Thank you," Jinyoung felt more shy for the younger's comment about his face.

Mark sits from his original position. Jinyoung sit in between Mark and Jaebum.

"So what are we gonna play now, Bamie?" Mark asked again as he starts to cling on his boyfriend.

Bambam smiled playfully, "Spin the bottle."

 

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter seven for you!**

**Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter! That's all! Have a good day everyone! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Spin the bottle."

As Bambam announced the game they'll be playing for that night, different reactions were given to him by the people in the house.

The lovely couple, Mark and Jinyoung gave each other a sexy smirk, Jackson was just quiet, Yugyeom face became pale, Youngjae blushed–he had played _that_ game before with his college friends, and Jaebum has a blank expression.

Youngjae shot Jaebum a quick glance before looking at Mark–who's like he's so occupied with his own world _with_ his boyfriend Jinyoung.

The male who's sitting beside his favorite hyung wanted to call his obviously in love bestfriend, but he can't really do it now. Mark's eyes will turn into heart shape just by looking at his boyfriend in any minute.

 _'I know what spin the bottle is, what if Jaebum hyung is not comfortable to play that game?.'_ Youngjae sighed then take another glance at Jaebum that is looking at him now straight in the eyes... _or his lips?_

Youngjae's mouth opened to say something to the older but the brunette quickly looked away upon the realization on what he was staring.

The younger swallowed his own saliva. His throat suddenly became dry. He looks away slightly away from the older beside him, trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"What?! You mean spin the bottle? The kiss kiss kiss game?!" Yugyeom asked his bestfriend that is standing closely to the middle. The youngest face became paler, that the brunette guy with red highlights Bambam frightened that the boy's soul will come out off the poor boy's body.

Bambam sits again with the guys on the floor–thanks to the _green_ carpet for protecting their butt– _oh_ their pants.

"Yes _but..._ " He purposely paused, he then checked at his nails if there's any dirt.

The males all looked at him.

"Just continue it, you _hoe_ ," Jinyoung suddenly blurted out which made the other males especially Bambam very shocked at his sudden burst.

Bambam is honestly offended, he shot Jinyoung a glare who just gave him an uninterested look.

Mark laughed awkwardly, he buried Jinyoung's head on his chest, the latter wrapped his hands around the older's neck, whispering something which made the older's cheeks burned red.

"T-this guy drank a lot of soju before he came here," Mark explained, trying not to moan and hide his _boner._ Jinyoung's knee is purposely touching his boyfriend's crotch.

Mark then looked at Bambam, "I'm sorry Bambam, alcohol just got into my–I m-mean _his_ h-head," he apologized while struggling to look normal in front of his friends.

"Jinnie-ah, p-please behave a little," Mark whispered to his boyfriend's ear.

Jinyoung squealed when he felt his boyfriend's breathe in his ear, "D-do it again, _daddy_ ," he whispered in Mark's chest.

Bambam just nodded, it wasn't really a big deal to him. He's a little used when people call him that.

 _'Oh nope, Yugyeom only call me 'that','_ he blushed. He looked at Yugyeom who looks disgusted at the MarkJin couple's soft porn.

Yugyeom can't take the sight anymore.

"Y-yah! Can you please two get a room! I'm an innocent child! Don't ruin my innocence!" He yelled pointing at the two.

"Innocent my ass," Bambam whispered hoping that the youngest wouldn't hear, "Innocent but _loves_ grinding on the floor," he fakes a cough.

Yugyeom didn't heard it _but_ Jackson heard it. He's been staring at Bambam for a while now. Jackson wanted to start a conversation on the male but no words were coming out in his mouth. Jackson just sighed, biting his lips in frustration.

Mark felt that his pants tightened with his boyfriend's naughty hands and dirty whispers, he bowed to his friends, excusing him and Jinyoung. He put the younger's arm around his neck and then carried him into a bridal style.

"W-we'll just have to finish our business," Mark said before running to his room.

Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam was left on the living room. Silence filled the room.

Jackson coughed, "U-uh... I think Markie is really having a _hard_ time," Jackson scratched the back of his neck, he suddely speak which startled the others.

"Wow, so you can speak," Yugyeom teased resulting for Bambam to smack again his head.

"What the hell, Bambam hyung?" The giant maknae cried.

Jaebum _tsked_ , "So loud," he rolled his eyes.

Youngjae just laughed at the scene of the two youngest.

"It feels like the YugBam duo never changed," Youngjae commented while giggling, "Your chemistry is really on point, I wouldn't be really surprised if you two are dating," he then added attracting the other males attention except Jaebum.

Jaebum is secretly moving his way closer to Youngjae, not wanting to leave a space between them. Youngjae noticed it when he felt Jaebum's breathe in his neck. Youngjae frozed for a second before resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder. It's now time for Jaebum to froze in his spot but quickly adapted to their position.

They used to be this clingy to each other when they're kids so it's nothing new to the both of them. But after the middle school incident...

Jaebum shook his head, he clenched his fist remembering that incident. Because everytime he remembers Youngjae's face full of tears because of him...

He was cut from his thoughts when he heard Youngjae called him.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Youngjae asked to the older, he noticed that Jaebum is breathing intensely, he's guessing that Jaebum is upset over something.

Jaebum's face soften just by looking at the younger's face, who's comfortably resting it's head on his shoulder.

Jaebum smiled, shaking his head, "Nothing," he said, wrapping his arm around Youngjae's waist. Youngjae can't help but to blushed.

"So can I continue explaining about our game now?" Bambam asked–or sounds more as a statement grabbing the attention of the males.

They nodded to Bambam.

Bambam cleared his throat.

"So yes, it's the classic spin the bottle... But with a _twist_ ," he said looking at them, curious for their reaction.

They looked at each other then looked again at Bambam.

"What kind of twist is that, Bamie?" Youngjae asked, curious and a little nervous on what will his bestfriend will answer. He knows that Bambam is a party dude, his naughtiness naturally comes out with this type of things.

Bambam smirked adding to the tension in the living room, "So you asked, Choi Youngjae."

"I'm still your hyung, call me Youngjae hyung!" Youngjae pouted. He crossed his arms. Jaebum just chuckled and then pats gently Youngjae's head.

Bambam laughed, "I'm sorry Youngjae _hyung_ ," he apologized, giving Youngjae a peace sign with his hand. Jackson laughed a little to Bambam's action.

"So what I mean by with a twist is the person who'll be pointed by the bottle's neck will be given a choice on what consequence they'll gonna take. It's either, you'll strip one of your clothes, you'll strip dance, or you'll kiss then strip," Bambam finally explained the game to them, he went to the kitchen and when he came back, he's now carrying a tray, on that, there's small drinking glasses for drinking alcohol and some spoon. He placed the tray on the table.

"What is that for?" Jaebum asked.

Bambam grab the plastic containing bottles of soju under the table, "Every spin, one drink of soju," he explained and the opened one bottle of soju.

"Hey, isn't that Jinyoung's?" Yugyeom asked his bestfriend.

"Yup," Bambam simply answered.

"Then don't touch that, that isn't ours," Yugyeom was about to get the soju when Bambam hit the younger's hand with a spoon.

"That's alright, him and Mark hyung are busy banging each other," he casually said, grinning.

"So shall we start?" Bambam asked.

 

* * *

**A/N: SURPRIIIIIIIISE!!!! LOL**

**Wait a little for the next update! ^^**

**Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter! ^^**

**P.S. I'll try to edit this later if there's any grammatical error or misspelled words.**  
**P.P.S. It's already 2:55 PM and I haven't eaten for lunch yet ㅠㅠ And I don't eat breakfast.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yah! I said you'll strip dance, so why are you trying to kiss me?" Yugyeom yelled at his obviously drunk friend.

They've been playing _spin the bottle_ for almost three hours now and the wildness of the males on the game is getting out of hand.

Jaebum is already half naked now because he has the the least clothing among them. Youngjae can't help but to take a glance every second at the male beside him. His face is burning red while examining the older male's body.

Youngjae started to look at Jaebum's broad bare chest. It's so wide that he desperately wanted to feel those with his own two hands. Personally, he especially likes men with wide chest, he thinks that it makes someone more sexy.

He unconsciously licked his lips.

His eyes next destination is Jaebum's six pack abs. Youngjae bite his lips, he curse in his thoughts.

_'Oh my god, calm yourself, Choi Youngjae. It's Jaebum hyung's fault. Why is he so effortlessly sexy?'_

Jaebum is so aware that the younger male is staring at this half naked body.

He smirked.

"Jaejae," He called the younger male with his deep voice.

Youngjae was startled. He got caught.

"Y-yes?" Youngjae asked, unsure of what to say.

"You want some fun tonight?" Jaebum asked looking directly straight into his eyes.

Before Youngjae could say any word, Jaebum stand up and grab his wrist.

"Yah! Bambam hyung! I said stop trying to kiss me! Jackson hyung please help m—Oh wait, Jaebum hyung, Youngjae hyung, where are you going?" Yugyeom is running away from the drunk Bambam. Jackson is just sitting watching the two youngest.

Jaebum started to walk to the door, pulling Youngjae with him. He dressed himself properly. He also dressed Youngjae, making the younger blushed.

"Please just tell Mark hyung that we'll see each other tomorrow," Jaebum only response before going outside with Youngjae.

\---

Youngjae and Jaebum were now inside Jaebum's house.

Jaebum turned on the lights.

Youngjae is drunk but he still knows what's happening around him. He started to feel nervous. The older is acting strange, his Jaebum hyung is usually not like this, at least not like this around him.

"H-hyung..."

"Youngjae, don't worry, I'm not that drunk," Jaebum turned around to look at the nervous male. He smiled assuring the male that he's telling the truth.

Youngjae smiled back.

"You want some water?" Jaebum asked. Youngjae nodded and they went in the kitchen.

Jaebum gave Youngjae a drink. Jaebum watched the younger carefully. He watched as Youngjae's adam's apple is slowly moving while drinking the water he gave him. Jaebum can't help but to feel more heated. He bite his lips.

"Jaejae..."

Youngjae put the glass on the table.

"Ye—mmph!" Before Youngjae can finish his sentence, Jaebum quickly sealed his lips by the older male's lips.

The kiss was heated, Jaebum is kissing him desperately, he can clearly feel it. Jaebum slowly walk forward, while Youngjae is walking backwards until he felt the cold wall on his back. Jaebum pinned him on the wall while still kissing him.

Youngjae can't protest. He's honestly enjoying the older's lips on his lips. Maybe it's because of the alcohol they drank a while ago that he's enjoying more the moment.

"H-hyung..." Youngjae said in between their kisses giving access to Jaebum's tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongue is fighting for dominance. They were tasting each other, their face and ears were completely red.

Jaebum is sucking his lips driving Youngjae's sanity wild. He loves how the older male is teasing him through his kisses.

Youngjae realized something while they're kissing each other, Jaebum is not touching him. Jaebum hands were just on his hands, pinning him on the wall.

Youngjae stopped moving his lips, making Jaebum also stop.

Youngjae looked down, he thought that maybe only Jaebum kissed him because of the alcohol's influence, not really because he wanted to do it. Jaebum was shocked on the male's sudden action. He thought that maybe he scared Youngjae.

"Jaejae?" Jaebum broke the silence between them.

 _'I fucked up again.'_ He mentally slap himself.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't meant to kiss you–Oh I mean... Wait, Youngjae, where are you going?"

Youngjae, without any word, walked quickly to the door, Jaebum run after him, grabbing his wrist and turned him around to face him. Jaebum's face became pale when he saw the younger's face full of tears.

"I knew it, you didn't kiss me because you like me! It's just because of the freaking soju!" Youngjae blurted out between the sobs.

Jaebum didn't know what to say exactly, he kissed Youngjae not because of the alcohol influence, he badly want to kiss the male eversince they met this morning.

"Youngjae, please, let me explain!" Jaebum is so helpless. He didn't want to see the male crying _again_ because of him. It really breaks his heart into tiny pieces.

Youngjae was about to walk away when he carried him like a sack on his shoulders. The younger screamed when he did that, hitting his back to protest.

"What are you doing, hyung?!"

Jaebum walked towards his room, opening the door, Youngjae's eyes widened when he realized where they were.

"Hyung, what are planning to do?!"

Jaebum is not saying any words, he throw Youngjae on his soft bed.

He shut the door closed, he locked it.

"H-hyung?" Youngjae is sweating so hard. It is the first time he saw Jaebum like this.

Jaebum started to remove the sweater he's wearing, and then the black sando he's wearing inside. He then removed his pants, revealing his red boxers.

Youngjae didn't realized that he's been watching Jaebum's stripping session until Jaebum fake a cough.

Jaebum smirked, "You're enjoying what you're seeing?" Jaebum teased making Youngjae blushed badly. He get a pillow on his side and then buried his face to hide his face from too much embarassment. Jaebum chuckled.

It's been silent for a while until he felt  Jaebum's arms on his waist.

Youngjae slowly removed the pillow on his face, he saw that Jaebum is looking at him.

Jaebum smiled. He moved closer to the younger, giving almost no space between them. Youngjae can feel Jaebum's breath on his face. Jaebum's face is so intoxicating, you'll feel wet just by looking at his face. He met many handsome men but there is something about Jaebum that's making him crazy.

"Jaejae... I'm sorry, I made a mistake again. I didn't watch my words carefully, I'm sorry that I hurt you again," Jaebum said with his soft voice. Sincerity is bery evident on his words.

Youngjae is not saying anything, he's just looking at Jaebum.

"I'm sorry if I upset you a while ago. I don't really know why though. But I kissed you because..."

Jaebum paused for a while. He cleared his throat, deciding whether to continue the words he wanted to tell Youngjae for so many years.

Youngjae's heart is beating fast. He's anticipating what the older will say.

"Because what?" He asked. He put his hand against the olders hair and comb it with his hand gently.

"Because I like you. I like you, Choi Youngjae."

Before Youngjae could react, he sealed the younger's lips with his lips, and he's making sure that the younger won't walk away from him this time.

\---

Youngjae woke up by the sound of the male humming to a song.

He slowly opens his eyes, he saw Jaebum sitting close to him on bed he's lying. He smiled when he saw that the male is sharing blanket with him, Jaebum is browsing something on the internet on his laptop.

He peeked to look what he's searching.

_"What to do on your first night?"_

Youngjae shook his head while smiling. All they did last night was only kissing. Anything further from that, nothing else.

It's not a big deal to Youngjae actually, on that night, Jaebum confessed to him that he's still a virgin. Youngjae asked the reason why he still is, but when Jaebum was about to tell him the reason, Jaebum's phone rang, Jaebum answered it and it was a long call. Youngjae was so tired he could not wait for the older anymore, so he decided to just sleep.

"Y-you're awake," Jaebum close his laptop quickly when he saw what Youngjae is looking at.

Youngjae smiled sweetly to him, melting his heart. Youngjae got up to sit beside Jaebum, he hugged the older, he buried his face on the older's chest, he secretly sniffed and he can smell the older's perfume. He then fixed his sitting position and looked at the older's face.

"Good morning, hyung! Hmmm... So my _boyfriend_ took a shower so early in the morning!" He playfully elbowed the older's waist. He sniffed himself, "I'm sorry, I'm so stinky," he laughed.

Jaebum was silent for a second.

"What did you say?" Jaebum asked, wanted to make sure if he heard it right.

"Huh? Oh I said I'm stink–"

"No, n-not that," Jaebum bite his lips. He's face had a tint of pink.

Youngjae was confused at first but then smiled when he realized what he was asking.

"Oh... I said boyfriend. You're now my boyfriend, right?" He asked teasingly to the older whose face is blushing.

Youngjae continued to tease his boyfriend until Jaebum spoke.

"I... I like you, Youngjae, I really really like you," Jaebum looked at him. He hold his hands, squeezing it.

"I'm not the best boyfriend you can have, but I'll make sure that I won't hurt you. I'll never ever hurt you again, I promise you that," Jaebum played with his hands. Drawing circles and other shapes on it, and then a heart shape. He also write _'Im Jaebum♡ Choi Youngjae'_ with his fingers making the younger giggle.

"I want to take our relationship slowly, let's enjoy each other's company together, no matter how small it is. I want you to feel loved by me, t-that's... That's how I love you so much. I love you."

Youngjae's heart is beating so fast. It is the first time that Jaebum said those words to him. _Love._

"I love you, too, Jaebum hyung."

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Youngjae when he heard those beautiful words from Youngjae. He's so happy he just wanted to explode. Youngjae hugged him back but then the hug was cut short when the younger pushed him away.

Jaebum looked at him confused.

"What's wrong? Did I made you upset again?" Jaebum is recalling what he said earlier. He's pretty sure that he didn't said anything stupid, he's now more careful of his words.

Youngjae laughed when he saw the scared male's face, "Aish, don't think too much, hyung. I'll just take a shower, I'm really so stinky."

Jaebum also laughed with him.

"Okay, I'll give you my favorite sweater and boxers, go take a shower now."

Youngjae frowned, "Why don't just give me your unused clothes and underwear?"

"So you can feel my smell and body. You like sniffing and looking at my body, aren't you?" Jaebum smirked.

Youngjae got off from the bed and throw Jaebum with a pillow.

"You perv!" Youngjae yelled then started to walk on the bathroom.

Jaebum chuckled as he's watching Youngjae walk away. He is smiling very wide that it reached his ears. He lie down on his bed.

 _'My boyfriend,'_ Jaebum can't help but to smile remembering Youngjae saying those words.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: AYEEEEEE. WHAT A SO CHEESY CHAPTER LOLOLOLOL.**

**I APOLOGIZED IF IT DIDN'T MET YOUR EXPECTATIONS. I'M ACTUALLY SICK RIGHT NOW, BUT I PROMISED THAT I'LL BE BACK TODAY... SO HERE IT IS! ^^**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! I REALLY REALLY LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS, IT'S GIVING ME A LOT OF ENERGY TO WRITE. AND THANK YOU FOR SUBSCRIBING! IT'S 70+ SUBSCRIBERS NOW, I CAN'T BELIVE IT! (WELL ATLEAST ON ASIANFANFICS HAHAHA) YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! JJANG JJANG! b( >_____< )d**

**P.S. I'M SORRY FOR THE CAPSLOCK LOL.**  
**P.P.S. I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLED WORDS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jaebum's POV** _

It's been week since I confessed my feelings for Youngjae. In the past few days, there was not a wasted minute that we don't communicate whether personal or through texting. Until now, I feel like I'm still dreaming. Youngjae is an actual angel, everything he does were just so angelic to me. Just by his bright smile and melodious laugh, my heart will just automatically weaken in a positive way just by seeing or hearing those.

I smiled while looking at my phone. I am currently texting Youngjae right now. I asked him to go out with me to watch movie and go the the amusement park.

I smirked when I remembered my plan.

Among us bestfriends, me, Youngjae, Mark hyung, Bambam, and Yugyeom, Youngjae is the most scaredy cat. He just can't take _any_ scary stuffs, especially if it's about ghost and horror movies, he also hates going to the haunted house. He would literally cry if we force him to go with us on a haunted house.

Although I discovered one thing about Youngjae everytime he's scared. He would ask someone who's near him to hug him, whether you're a complete stranger, he just need someone to hug him. And yes, fortunately, I am mostly the one who does that before.

When I heard that my phone vibrated, indicating that Youngjae is now calling me, I can't help but to giggle and blush at the same time. I got up from my couch that I was lying and fixed my sitting position.

"Hello, Jaejae-ah," I greeted first. I intentionally made my voice deeper and a little husky. I slicked back my bangs that is poking in my eyes through my hands.

It was silent at first on the other line, I chuckled when I didn't get a quick response.

I laughed before speaking again, "Jaejae-ah, so that's my effect on you. Isn't my voice _sexy_ ," when I said the last word, I sexily moaned.

I heard something broke on the other line.

**'** _**Oh my god, Jaejae, you just broke the expensive vase I gave you!'** _

I frowned when I heard that familiar voice. I am 99.9% that the owner of that voice is not _my_ Jaejae.

I stood up from my seat and walk towards the main door. I clenched my fist and jaw and looked at my phone with a blazing eyes.

I touched the _speaker_ button so I can shout freely on who the hell is with Youngjae right now.

"HEY! YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" I shouted with all my voice on my phone.

I wouldn't really be surprised if my neighbors will throw rocks in my window. It's still fucking 8 o'clock in the morning and I'm already shouting here like crazy.

I am fucking sure that he is in Youngjae's house because Youngjae told me that he just woke up the moment he replied to my text asking him if he's awake. Yeah... I felt guilty for waking up my boyfriend just to ask him that.

A loud laugh was heard from the other line and I'm pretty sure that it was Youngjae's.

_'What the hell?'_

**_'WHAT THE FUCK IM FUCKING JAEBUTT! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING OLDER BROTHER! DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY AGAIN TO FUCKING YELL AND FUCKING CURSE AT ME! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!'_ **

My mouth dropped when I discovered who it was.

Sweats suddenly appeared on my forehead. This is one of the rare case that I made my brother angry. He is really scary when he's angry. He may be playful and calm most of the time but when he's angry...

I gulped. He even broke the aircon in my room the first time we had a big fight...

I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my hands, "M-Mark hyung?" I laughed nervously.

_**'OH YES MY FUCKING LOVELY YOUNGER BROTHER. THIS IS FUCKING NO OTHER THAN FUCKING MARK TUAN! STOP MOANING IN MY FUCKING EARS, IT'S DISGUSTING, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"** _

After that, I heard a beeping sound, indicating that he ended the call.

"He's really angry with me," I scratched the back of my head, "He just calls me _fucking piece of fucking shit_ everytime he's angry with me."

\---

"So he's really in a bad mood because Jinyoung broke up with him?" I asked Youngjae as I took a bite from the popcorn I am holding.

We were now watching movie... Or should I say a really _boring_ movie.

I am trying my best not to yawn because it may offend Youngjae. He really likes the movie. When were still outside the movie theatre, we were having a quiet big debate on what movie we'll watch. I want a horror movie that I'm not really interested _(I just really wanted to make a 'move' at Youngjae)_ and he want to watch a very boring cliché love story. Youngjae still won over me when he showed that cute pleading otter face of him.

Youngjae's eyes is fixed on the movie screen that I growled. He take a glance to look at me and then pinched my cheek.

"Aww. My boyfriend is getting grumpy," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled to him.

"Jinyoung hyung didn't broke up with Mark hyung. They just had a fight that cause for Jinyoung hyung to ignore Mark hyung, but I don't think it's that serious. I'm sure that they'll still make up," Youngjae said assuringly to me while looking at my eyes.

This is one of what I like about Youngjae. No matter how focus he is on a particular thing, he'll still make a way to talk to you and he'll genuinely listen to you.

I nodded to him and he smiled to me. I placed his head on my shoulder and I gently comb his hair with my hands.

"What shampoo are you using? Your hair is so soft and it really smells nice," I whispered into his ear. I sniffed to smell his hair. How can this guy be more loveable?

He punched my chest playfully, "Hyung, you're so flirty, just watch the movie with me," he pouted. He covered his blushing face to me with his hands.

I chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'll watch now uhh... _My Soulmate_?" What is the title lf this crappy movie again?

"It's _My Beloved_ , hyung. Aish. You're really not watching," he sticked out his tongue to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "I-I'm sorry, I'll watch now. Rhodora, the female lead is pretty though."

"Her name is Celina. Where did the Rhodora came from?"

"Really? Haha. I don't know either."

* * *

 

**A/N: HEYYO WADDUP! LOL.**

**Just a short update (well, this feels like more as a "special" chapter to me lol) and tomorrow will be a looooong chapter... I guess haha.**

**Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter! Have a nice day everyone! ^^**

**P.S. I'm ending this soon. But not really so soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Youngjae's POV_ **

"Yaaaaaay! I love amusement park! Thank you for taking me here, Jaebum hyung!"

An excited Jackson is jumping and running around as soon as we arrived here at the amusement park. I can't help but to giggle at his excitement. Jaebum hyung on the other hand...

I laughed as I watched him sending Jackson hyung death stares, the latter just don't mind it as if he's used to see a "killer" Jaebum.

Jaebum pouts, he rested his chin on my shoulder. I can feel his breath on my neck as he let out a deep sigh.

"Jaejae-ah, this is our first date, why did you invited that hyperactive man to come here with us?"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, hyung. I remembered that he mentioned to me before that he wants to go to the amusement park before he gets back in Hong Kong. And he'll be leaving next month, right? Besides, he'll be busy tomorrow, same with you, so I think this is the right time for him to go here, well... With us," I explained to a cute pouting Jaebum.

He get off of me to stare at me from head to foot. He crossed his arms.

"Wait, why did you know so much about Jackson? You two were already _that_ close?" He raised his one eyebrow.

"Aigoo..." I laughed and hit him playfully, he let out an _'aw'_ so I quickly apologized, "Is my _boyfriend_ jealous?"

He didn't answer me, he just pouts again so I quickly get my phone inside my jeans pocket and quickly snap a picture at Jaebum.

He was surprised when he realized what I just did, his face is so priceless so I snap another picture of him while laughing.

"Oh my god, Jaebum hyung. Look! Your face here is so–Ahh!" I didn't finished my sentence when he suddenly tried to snatch my phone away from me but I quickly ran away from him, so he tried his best to chase me.

"Jaejae-ah! You know I can catch you in any minute, so don't waste your energy to run away from me!"

I looked behind to see Jaebum smirking. I just sticked my tongue out.

I've been looking from behind for a while now that I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, Jaejae! Are you alright?" Jaebum hyung quickly ran to help me.

"Aww..." I touched my hurting butt.

"I-I'm sorry."

I looked to who I bumped with and when I saw who it was... "Oh my god!"

Jaebum frowned when he my shocked face and wide eyes. I pointed my point finger to the guy who I bumped with in so much disbelief, "It's been a while!"

The guy's face lit up when he realized who I am, "Woah," he blink his eyes several times as if in shock, "Otterjae?!" He smiled widely and help me get up on the dirty ground. He reached for my hands to help me.

 _"What the hell,"_ Jaebum hyung murmur something but I didn't hear it clearly.

"Cha Eunwoo! The school's visual god," I giggled as I teased him.

Eunwoo laughed shyly, his cheeks were a bit pink, he scratched the back of his head, "I miss you, Jaejae," he suddenly hugged me which startled me but I still returned his hug.

**_Jaebum's POV_ **

Who the hell is this guy? And what Jaejae? I _really, really_ hate it when other people aside me and Mark hyung calls him by that pet name. I can still clearly remember when we were still kids that me and Mark hyung were just the one's allowed to call him that. We even made a "contract" and sealed it with my _The_ _Simpsons_ sticker as a proof.

My eyes widened when that bastard suddenly hugged Youngjae.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention but it seems like they were living in their own world.

"YAH! YAH!" I pushed them away from each other, they were startled at my action but I acted as if everything's normal. I pulled Youngjae to me, I wrapped my arm around his waist.

I looked at the Eunwoo guy who's looking at my hand on Youngjae's waist.

"You... You have a boyfriend?" Eunwoo asked Youngjae. His voice sounds disappointed.

Before Youngjae could answer, I started to speak, "Yes, I am _Jaejae's_ boyfriend," I smirked.

The Eunwoo guy obviously looks unhappy at my presence. His trying his best to keep his cool because he's in front of Youngjae. I am very sure that he also has an eye for Youngjae, but I won't let him get near to my boyfriend.

It suddenly became silent and it was just broken when Youngjae awkwardly laughed to lessen the tension.

"Uhh... Eunwoo, are you just by yourself?" Youngjae asked him.

The Eunwoo guy's face brightened up at the question, he nodded.

"Oh, if that's so... You can come with us!" Youngjae declared that taken me aback.

I was going to protest when Youngjae elbowed me.

"Is that okay to your boyfriend? I mean I just can be with myself. You know, I'm used of being alone..." His face expression became sad. He looks down to the ground.

_What an actor._

"Of course, it's fine to him! Right, Jaebum hyung?" Youngjae asked me, well sounds more as a command.

I just rolled my eyes and just nodded. Youngjae will just win over me in the end though.

\---

"Jaebum hyung! Eunwoo! Look here at the camera for a second!"

Youngjae called us from the backseat of the duck boat. I and Eunwoo are on the pedals while Youngjae is simply sitting at the back. He's taking a lot of pictures and videos.

Youngjae get his monopad from his backpack and put his phone into it. When the camera were all set up, Youngjae smiled widely revealing his "otter" features, I smiled and poses a finger heart near Youngjae, and Eunwoo just simply smiled. Youngjae took seven shots.

When the photo taking session finished, we looked at the photos taken.

"Woah, Eunwoo-ah! You're seriously handsome no matter what angle. Are you even a human?" Youngjae shamelessly praised the Eunwoo guy's visuals right in front of me. He zooms in to Eunwoo's face, really amazed by his beauty.

I clenched my jaw.

"We'll continue uhh... _Driving_ this ducky shit," I announced grabbing their attention.

\---

"Seriously, where's Jackson hyung? He's been MIA for a quite while now," Youngjae asked as we're now heading to the roller coaster. We stopped when we saw an unhappy Jackson eating a cotton candy nearby.

We went to him, "Jackson! We're looking for you!" I called him grabbing his attention.

He looked at us with wide eyes. We were alarmed when suddenly he started crying.

"Jackson hyung! Oh my god, please don't cry!" Youngjae tried to calm a crying Jackson by patting his back.

"You little shits! I was just running around and when I looked back, you two were nowhere to be found! I thought you left me here alone! I didn't bring my wallet and I just have a one dollar in my pocket!" Jackson blurted out while sobbing. He hit us with sticky hands, maybe because of the food he is eating.

"I'm sorry," I and Youngjae apologized at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed when we unconsciously said it at the same time.

Jackson closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He shook his head and after a while nodded. When he opened again his eyes, his eyes darted straightly at the person at my back. I looked behind to see the Eunwoo guy.

Oh. I seriously forgot that that guy is still here.

"Holy duck!" Jackson's mouth widened a bit, he made his way to Eunwoo, "Who's this pretty boy?" He asked as he looked at Eunwoo with too much amazement.

Youngjae chuckled, "He's my schoolmate in college, he is Cha Eunwoo," Youngjae introduced him to Jackson.

"Oh so, Cha Eunwoo is your name?" Jackson asked smiling to Eunwoo.

Eunwoo politely shook his head, "Actually, no. My birth name is Lee Dong Min but I legally changed my name to Cha Eunwoo," Eunwoo smiled.

Jackson just nodded, he is still staring at Eunwoo. Well, I kinda feel bad for Eunwoo because he's starting to look uncomfortable at Jackson's stare at him. Jackson, really, this guy.

"Hmm... I have an idea!" Youngjae suddenly said out of the blue.

"What is it?" Eunwoo asked.

"Well, we're already here and I want to introduce you to our other friends, I decided to call them over here to join us. Sounds fun right?" Youngjae announced, clasping his hands.

I frowned. So he's still not contented that two dudes is disturbing our official first date? If I just didn't love this guy, seriously.

"Yas! Sounds fun, mate!" Jackson said raising his arms.

Youngjae laughed, "Okay, I'll call the MarkJin and YugBam couples here," he said as he get his phone on his pocket.

"B-Bambam?!" Jackson suddenly stuttered.

"Yes? Why? What's with Bambam?" Youngjae asked confused.

Hmm... It's been also a week since our spin the bottle game. I and Youngjae were the first to leave in Mark hyung's house so we didn't knew what happen next after we left.

"Uhh... N-nothing," Jackson said looking at the ground, his face and ears were completely red.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well then, I will now call them!" Youngjae said and started to dial their numbers.

**_________________________________________**

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Youngj—Oh I mean, hello everyone! I'm sorry for being an irresponsible author. I just have been really busy lately and I started to look for a job (and still currently looking for it yeah) so yeah, I didn't have a time to update as I promised. I can't still promise to update tomorrow, but all I can say is next chapter is the part 2 of the 2jae "date" lol. And I added Cha Eunwoo here! Yay!**

**P.S. Anyone who's ASTRO's Eunwoo and Jinjin shippers here? I think we're rare shippers of them >__<**


	12. Chapter 12

"They're here!" Youngjae went to the newly arrived _couples_ , MarkJin and YugBam.

Yugyeom and Bambam were really just friends, but Youngjae can't deny it that he's been shipping his two youngest bestfriends eversince he discovered a tiny deep secret on one of them in middle school. Youngjae smiled secretly upon remembering it.

He looked at his closest bestfriend, Mark and his boyfriend, Jinyoung. They were a bit a far from each other, they're like a broken magnet that they can't get close because of some scientific reasons. They looked so awkward with each other. They're both looking away, both were trying their best to avoid each other's gazes. Youngjae can't help but to laugh at the sight of the two. He remembered that those two were in a current _fight_ that's why they weren't lovey dovey just like the usual them just a few days ago. Youngjae really wonder why those two suddenly fought, he wanted to ask his Mark hyung the reason but he didn't look he wanted to talk about it any later.

Jaebum went beside Youngjae. He crossed his arms then looked down. He looks like a sulking giant child.

"Yah! You all shouldn't have come! Two guys are enough to ruin a supposedly peaceful romantic first date," Jaebum blurted out, gritting his teeth. His ears were red, he is contemplating himself to punch all the guys in the amusement park, of course with the exception of his boyfriend, Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum took a glance at Youngjae who's beside him who is blinking his eyes innocently at him. He sighed. He shook his head and then face his friends in front of them, in which he think wasn't really paying attention at them eversince they arrived at the amusement park. While the MarkJin couple—Mark and Jinyoung—were having a _'try-not-to-look-at-each-other'_ contest, Yugyeom and Bambam were suspiciously also looked awkward which is like the strangest thing on earth for Jaebum, because the maknae line were always close and goofy everytime they're together, and there were never ever a single time that they looked awkward like he is seeing now.

Jaebum sucked his tooth and turn around to find Jackson. Jackson is with Eunwoo—which the latter looks painfully clueless on what on earth is happening with his friend Youngjae's other friends—the first one mentioned is fiddling with his fingers, his forehead is also sweating so hard eventhough the weather is just right.

He've been examining Jackson for a quite while now that he didn't heard Youngjae's calling him.

"Jaebum hyung!" After calling his boyfriend for several times, he finally caught his attention.

"U-uh, yes, baby?" Jaebum was startled that he didn't noticed what he said. He looked at Youngjae.

Youngjae on the other hand is blushing so hard when he heard that new endearment. It sounds so new to his ears yet it is also so heart fluttering. He wanted to punch something so hard but he'll just look he's out of his mind.

Well, he is really out of his mind, all thanks to Jaebum.

"W-what's wrong? You seems so unfocused. What's the matter?" He asked Jaebum, he is still blushing so hard.

Jaebum was about to tell Youngjae the _awkward_ tension between his friends but he quickly decided not to tell it for now, not until he discovers what is the hidden mistery his friends were hiding. He shook his head and smiles assuringly at him.

"Nothing, baby," Jaebum said, pinching his boyfriend's fluffy cheeks.

Youngjae's eyes widened, "You said it again!" He exclaimed covering his mouth with his left hand and the other hand is pointing his fingers at Jaebum.

Jaebum opened his naturally small eyes bigger, "Said again the what?" He asked, really clueless.

Youngjae furrowed his cute thin eyebrows, he crossed his arms, "You said _'baby'_ two times in a row now," he pouts.

Jaebum eyes widened, much bigger compared before the first attempt, "I-I did?! But I'm two hundred percent sure of that I just said it now," he nodded, agreeing to himself, scratching the back of his ear. It's not that it's a big deal for him though.

"Yes, you did, Jaebum _baby_ ," Youngjae sticked out his tongue.

Now it's time for Jaebum to blush, "Hey, did you j-just—"

"Jaejae?" The moment was ruined when Eunwoo came to the scene.

Youngjae and Jaebum looked at Eunwoo. Jaebum is clenching his fist and he just really want to kick the flower boy Eunwoo's ass away from them. Eunwoo had a mischievous smile drawn on his face, obviously intentionally pissing the older.

"Oh, Eunwoo! I'm sorry, I'll introduce you now to our other friends," Youngjae smiled brightly, clapping his hands, excited to introduce his handsome friend to his bestfriends.

Youngjae walked towards Eunwoo and then grabbed his wrist. Jaebum was shocked at first, but as an understanding and loving boyfriend, he just shrugged it off. He knows Youngjae more than anyone—well maybe except his mom—and he trusts him. Jaebum smiled to himself feeling giddy, thinking he's the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

The younger drag Eunwoo to his friends. Eunwoo's hand slowly made it's way to Youngjae's hand, so instead of Youngjae to hold his wrist, they were now holding hands. Jaebum's boiling point is reaching its limit that's when Youngjae removed his hand off Eunwoo, completely unaware what his friend did with their hands.

Jaebum let out a deep manly laugh with the most interesting little show he had ever watched. Jaebum while still laughing, made his way to the left alone Jackson at the back.

"Jackson, what are you still doing here? It's now introduction time, part two," Jaebum wrapped his arm around the white haired male's neck that was startled from his deep thoughts.

Jackson looked at Jaebum who's wiping his tears from too much laughing, "Are you high, bro?"

Jaebum's face straightened and smack the younger's head. Jackson yelp in pain, "I'm kidding, hyung!"

\---

The introduction session was done. They get well along with Eunwoo. He's nice for the other guys despite the undenyable fact that he's making effort to make a move with Youngjae, which has completely no effect on Youngjae because most of Youngjae's attention is with his Jaebum hyung.

They almost went to all the rides on the amusement park, the tension between the other guys were lessen with the tiring yet fun activities. Youngjae was glad that his new favorite hyung—aside from Jaebum—Jackson's hyperness were back. He discovered one thing, everytime Bambam is around, Jackson turns into a completely strange person. What Youngjae mean is... Jackson acts really strange and shy everytime Bambam is around, which is so unlikely the usual him. He knew it eversince the dinner party incident, but he acts more strange now. Maybe something interesting happened when him and Jaebum left Mark's condo.

"Too much event in one night," Youngjae whispered to himself that was unluckily heard by Jaebum.

"So you now discovered it," Jaebum said, referring to the awkward atmosphere a while ago.

Youngjae thought for a second what Jaebum meant, but quickly understand it. He nodded, "Yes, I think I'm not that naive," he laughed, biting a small piece of cotton candy he's holding.

The two of the them were sitting at one of the bench, the other guys where having the time of their lives with the rides. Eunwoo wanted to stay with Youngjae and Jaebum, but Jackson drag him away with him, Jackson winked at Jaebum signaling that he can now have a time _alone_ with the love of his life. Jaebum couldn't thank enough Jackson.

Jaebum pursed his lips, he quietly sit closer to the younger who looks really tired.

"You can lean your head on my shoulder, I know you're tired," he offered which the younger gladly accepted. Youngjae grab the older's hand, he intertwined the older's fingers with his own fingers. Jaebum was tensed at first at the sudden action of the younger male but still managed to relax. Youngjae may be the one who initiated the move, but his burning cheeks from the heart fluttering moment cannot be hidden.

"Did you know I like guys who have a broad shoulders and who's straightforward?" Youngjae confessed out of the blue.

Jaebum nodded, "Yes, and that kind of guy you're talking about is me," he moved his shoulders a little since Youngjae's head is leaning on his shoulder, "That's why I'm very confident with these shoulders of mine," he shamelessly said resulting for the both of them to laugh.

It was a comfortable silence between them. They just enjoyed each other's presence while looking at their fingers intertwined, Jaebum is pinching his hand, adding to the relaxing feeling.

"Tomorrow you'll be busy with work again," Youngjae sighed. He want to spend more time with Jaebum but of course, the guy still needs to work, "Wait, I am your personal assistant, it's not only you who'll be busy," the younger laughed upon the realization.

"You know, you can always quit being my personal assistant everytime you want, there's a lot of better job waiting for you, you know, you're talented, and uhh... Beautiful," he coughed. Youngjae chuckled, "You know, not that I really mind you being my personal assistant," Jaebum carefully explained.

Youngjae hit him playfully on his chest, "For me, there's no any other better job than being your personal assistant. I love working especially with you," Youngjae said with all his heart while blushing.

Jaebum's heart pounded so fast, he didn't expect Youngjae to say those words, though he knows Youngjae has a big pure heart to be able to say those wonderful words.

Jaebum wanted to say how much he love the guy beside him, but he just smiled. They enjoyed watching their surroundings while waiting for the sky to become dark and the shiny moon and little twinkling stars to appear from the sky.

 

* * *

  
**A/N: Heyyo, yeoreobun! I'm back! ^^**

**How are you all? I'm sorry for being a little inactive, many things had happened in my life... *sighs* Well, please wish me luck on my upcoming job interview as an office staff! I thought being animator is for me but I think God has other plans for me. Well... But I still wanted to try to achieve my dreams.**

**Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter, I love reading your comments, it makes my spirit alive! :) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**


	13. Chapter 13

**_(during the dinner party, few hours after Jaebum and Youngjae left)_ **

" _Mmfff..._ A-ah J-Jackson hyung—mmff!" Bambam tried to speak while Jackson is hungrily kissing him.

 _'What the heck, Bambam'_ Bambam said in his thoughts. The white haired male that is kissing him—that he just met tonight for Pete's sake!—is making his sanity drive crazily.

They were both half naked, the only cloth that is protecting them is their boxer shorts, and their manhood were getting impatient. They are at the bathroom—because obviously, Mark and Jinyoung has like no plan to finish their _sexy one on one session_ in Mark's room, in which the eldest male's room is the only room in his condo—the shower is slightly open, hitting their hot bodies that were slamming on each other, feeling the electricity of each other's body while eating each other's mouth.

Sloppy dirty kisses noises were heard inside the whole bathroom, echoing in the whole area.

Jackson hungrily sucked Bambam's sweet tongue, almost making it bleed. Bambam moaned, feeling really hot because of Jackson's expert lips and tongue.

Jackson's hand travel on the younger's skinny thighs, grabbing those while slowly traveling to the younger's butt, groping it.

"O-oh... Yes, t-that!"

Jackson other free hand traveled to Bambam's needy boxers, his fingers climb into his cloth manhood, stroking it teasingly.

"H-hng... Uh..." Bambam' neck circled, he bite his lips, Jackson pecked his lips, continuing again on a steamy kiss.

The older male then proceeded on leaving love bites on the younger's slightly tan neck. Each bite, Bambam can't help but to yelp.

"O-oh damn. How can y-you be s-so... Ugh... Good?" The younger manage to say while the older was still marking his whole body.

When the older was finished, he stared at the beauty of the love bites he made in his body. He felt so proud.

He stared for like a minute, making Bambam embarrassed.

"H-hey... Stop staring. I know that I have an ugly body!" Bambam exclaimed, looking down.

Jackson was shocked for a while, but then smiled sincerely after processing what he just said.

He lift gently Bambam's chin with his fingers to make him look at him.

"What are you saying? You're beautiful. Your body is beautiful, your face is beautiful, your personality is beautiful," he paused and then comb Bambam's wet hair, "Everything about you is beautiful. And that's why I—"

_"What are you doing with Bambam?!?!"_

They were startled when suddenly, the bathroom's door suddenly opened, revealing an angry—but also drowsy from too much alcohol from their spin the bottle game—Yugyeom.

Their eyes became big when they realized their position. Luckily they're still wearing their boxers.

"Y-Yugyeom! W-what are you doing here?!" Bambam walk towards Yugyeom.

Yugyeom, with his eyes half open, stared at Bambam's boxers.

Yugyeom smirked, "Already hard?"

Jackson on the back smirked, "I made him hard," he whispered in himself, feeling proud at the thought.

Yugyeom tried to touch Bambam's cloth manhood when Bambam stopped him immediately. Jackson's eyes got wide open.

"H-hey! What are you trying to do?!" Bambam step backwards a little bit.

Yugyeom was silent for a while when suddenly he started to sob, scaring the two half naked males.

"W-why are you crying? Yugyeom, are you alright?" Jackson tried to asked, he switched off the shower.

"You two just left me in the living room thinking that I'm drunk! But guess what? I'm not drunk!" He cried.

Bambam rolled his eyes, "But YOU are drunk, Kim Yugyeom. Geez," he shook his head. His friend is still dumb even when he's drunk.

'His dumbness has no hope,' he thought, he sighed.

"B-but I'm really not drun—" he hicupped, "Drunk!" Yugyeom tried to protest but the evidence is clear.

"Whatever, Yug. Can you please just left us here? You know, we're..." Bambam take a glance at the white haired male, he smiled at Bambam, Bambam blushed then faced again his dramatic drunk friend, "We're finishing some business here... Like..." He coughed, "Y-you know..."

"No!!!!" Yugyeom shouted, startling the two.

"And what is it _again_ , Kim Yugyeom?!"

Bambam started to feel annoyed at his friend. Is his friend trying to ruin the starting _romance_ between him and Jackson?!

Alright, Bambam admitted. He _used_ to like—or maybe _until now_ —his bestfriend when they were in middle school. He started to feel something more than just a friend when he felt that the other male was caring for him deeply, more than anyone around him.

But he was _wrong._

He found out that Yugyeom was dating another student in his school who's name is Jeon Jungkook. He felt so angry at himself and to Yugyeom for believing that something between their relationship was special.

The Jungkook guy and Yugyeom didn't last for a month, because Yugyeom found out that Jungkook didn't like him the same way he did. Jungkook likes Park Jimin, Jungkook's neighbor.

Yugyeom was deeply hurt, because Jungkook was his first boyfriend, but Bambam doesn't really care. He's still angry at Yugyeom during those times. But now remembering it, he felt guilty for not helping Yugyeom to move on quickly. It took him years to move on from his first boyfriend.

"You can't do that dirty business, atleast not in front of me!" Yugyeom pointed at the two.

"What's the matter, bro?" Jackson asked. He's seriously clueless why Yugyeom was acting weird.

Yugyeom clenched both of his fist before steping a bit closer to Bambam.

"Because Bambam is mine since we're still kids, and no one can touch him aside from me!"

Before anyone of the could react, he violently dragged him into him and kissed the other male harshly.

"Mmfff!" That's all Bambam could blabber.

Bambam wanted to protest. He really did. But feeling his first love's lips with his own lips—in who he still love until now—that he waited for such a long time, was a great feeling like you're in cloud nine.

The harsh kiss became slow, Yugyeom's expression on his face also soften.

Jackson on the other hand was shocked than ever before on what he's watching in front of his eyes right now.

The two youngest were just kissing each other, it seem's like they forgot that Jackson was still also inside the bathroom, especially Bambam who he just had a make out session not-really-so-long ago.

Jackson looked down.

"Great. I am already rejected, hmm?" Jackson finally spoke, breaking the two youngest kissing session.

Bambam's eyes widen when he realized what he just did.

 _'Fuck Bambam, hitting two birds with one stone?'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"U-uh Jackson hyung... I-I—"

"You know what, I like you. Uh, no. Like is an understatement. I... Love you? Yes. I love you. But it's obvious that you and your bestfriend is in love with each other. So yeah... Uhm... I'm out?"

Jackson's eyes were starting to blur.

_'Fuck it.'_

He didn't want to cry in front of the guy he loves, and the guy his love loves. He'll become a total loser.

"B-but... We just met tonight, how can you uh... L-love me that quickly?" Bambam asked, but he's hurt seeing the white haired male's teary eyes.

"We actually met before, like few years back, but you don't remember it right? So, hmm... Nevermind, I'm leaving," that's the last words Jackson said before completely leaving Bambam and Yugyeom inside the bathroom.

Bambam wanted to follow Jackson but Yugyeom grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Yugyeom shook his head, his eyes full of worries, "Don't. Just let him." he squeezed lightly his hand.

Bambam doesn't know what exactly was happening, but he felt deeply hurt for Jackson. Tears escaped from his eyes, Yugyeom hugged Bambam making the other male's cry out loud.

He hurt someone's feelings. He hurt Jackson. And for some reason... He's also really deeply hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(back to the present)** _

Youngjae and Mark were at the convenience store. They bought cup noodles and when they're done pouring hot water into it, they went back to their seats.

The younger stirred the noodles with his chopsticks into the hot water. Mark did the same and the both of them put the seasonings.

Youngjae smiled at Mark.

"It's been a while since the last time we went to the convenience store to eat ramen. It feels so good," Youngjae can't help but to smile.

Mark smiled back, "Yes, we were in high school the last time we did this," he agrees, nodding his head.

Youngjae noticed that Mark looks a bit lost.

"Hyung, is there something wrong?" Youngjae asked, he's worried because his bestfriend is more quiet than usual.

Mark didn't answer for a while before shaking his head, "Nothing," he briefly answered, taking hint that he didn't want to be asked further questions.

The younger sighed, "If that's what you want, I'll leave that to you for now," he shrugged.

After a moment of silence, Mark remembered something.

"Oh, the Adiduh Korea event was three weeks ago, am I right? What happened during that event? Was it successful?" He asked the younger who is stirring the noodles with his chopstick.

When Youngjae heard the 'Adiduh Korea event,' he absentmindedly broke the wooden chopstick he was holding.

"Oh, the Adiduh Korea event you say..." He said, not looking at the guy beside him.

Mark's eyes widened. He gulped.

"Jaejae... I-is there something wrong?" He asked, a little scared of his bestfriend who looks like he's ready to kill anytime.

Youngjae looked down, and then face his frightened Mark hyung.

"Eeeck!" Mark squealed the time Youngjae faced him and tightly closed his eyes. He crossed his arms near his face to cover it.

Youngjae raised his left eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I won't hurt you, Mark hyung," he sticked out his tongue.

Mark slowly opened his eyes to check if the younger is saying the truth. When he made sure that everything was safe, he fixed his sitting position.

Mark cleared his throat.

"Hmm, so yeah. Can you tell me what happened on that event?" Mark asked.

Youngjae bite his lower lip.

"Mark hyung, can we please drink soju after this?" Youngjae asked the other male out of the blue.

Mark is unsure on what was happening but he quickly agreed.

.....

At past 10 in the evening, Mark called his younger brother, Jaebum to get his boyfriend in his condo. When Jaebum arrived in the condo, he saw a really drunk Youngjae, singing Tears by So Chan Hwee. Mark, on the other hand, as the one with a very a high alcohol tolerance, looked helpless watching the youngest sing his heart out.

There was a small tug-of-war game before Jaebum made Youngjae go with him.

Before the couple get out of the condo, Mark shot Jaebum a glare. He was about to ask on what for that glare was, but Mark pushed him and Youngjae out of his condo, and then he slammed the door in front of his face. Jaebum blinked several times but he just shrugged it off.

When they arrived at Youngjae's house, Jaebum dropped Youngjae at the couch in the living room. Youngjae yelp in pain when his head hit the hard spot in the couch. Jaebum panicked and was frightened that he badly hurt his boyfriend's head because he was careless, he apologized but Youngjae just turned his back to him.

Jaebum bite his lips and apologized again before going to the kitchen to make an oatmeal. When he was done preparing the oatmeal. He carefully place the hot oatmeal on the table in front of Youngjae. He grabbed a chair and sit on it.

"Jaejae-ah, Jaejae-ah, wake up, eat this oatmeal first," he carefully called his boyfriend lying on the couch, still his back turned back from him.

"I don't want to eat t-that, I want a c-cold oatmeal," Youngjae said in between hiccups.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you want a cold oatmeal? I cooked you an oatmeal because you're very drunk," Jaebum blew an air. He's starting to feel irritated because his boyfriend is wasting his effort with the oatmeal he cooked for him.

"And why did you drank a lot? You've been ignoring me since like three weeks ago. You're not answering my calls, you're not even responding on my texts. I'm so worried about you, I also went here in your house several times but you're not here!"

Jaebum clenched his fist. He really missed his boyfriend. He's so worried that something happened bad to Youngjae. He's happy to see that Youngjae still looks healthy and seems like nothing bad happened to him but he's still angry that he ignored him.

"The last time I saw you was at the Adiduh Korea event because of work, but we both knew that we're not just a boss and employee or model and personal assistant relationship," He suck his tooth, "We're dating, I am your boyfriend and you are my boyfriend. We're a couple. I don't know why you suddenly ignored me. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" He helplessly asked the guy lying on the couch.

It was silent for a moment until he heard silent sobs. Jaebum was alarmed so he quickly went to check on Youngjae.

Youngjae turned around to face him and he saw Youngjae's face and eyes red from crying.

Jaebum panicked. He help Youngjae got up from the couch. Youngjae sat properly, Jaebum sat beside him, but Youngjae turned his face to the other side to hide his crying face.

Jaebum was silent for a second before deciding to speak, "I-I am sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know why you're mad at me. B-but... I'm really really sorry, Jaejae," he stuttered. Seeing Youngjae cry again breaks his heart. Ever since he saw him cry when they were in middle school, he promised to himself that he will never ever make Youngjae cry again, but he failed.

It was a long silence. Youngjae is still not looking at him. Jaebum is still looking down.

Jaebum decided to break the silence.

"I think the oatmeal is cold now, you can eat this now. You want to eat cold oatmeal, right?" he said getting the bowl containing oatmeal. He also get the spoon on the table.

"Give me the s-spoon and b-bowl, I will eat it m-myself..." Youngjae protested.

"No," Jaebum firmly denied the younger's order, "You might pour the oatmeal in yourself because you're drunk," he said, thinking on what possibly might happen if he let the man eat it himself.

"I'm not b-blind, I'm just drunk, y-you dumbass..." Youngjae answered in which made Jaebum's jaw dropped.

"So you became a bit disrespectful when you're drunk, huh," Jaebum can't believe on what he just heard. His lovely boyfriend just swear at him.

Youngjae turned his face to him.

"Give me t-that!" Youngjae forcefully grabbed the bowl of oatmeal in Jaebum's hand resulting it to accidentally pour in Jaebum's shirt.

Youngjae's eyes widened.

Jaebum looked at his wet shirt and then at Youngjae.

Youngjae covered his mouth with his two hands, "Uh-oh..."

\-----

They went inside Youngjae's room after Jaebum cleaned himself at the bathroom.

"Where is your bath towel?" Jaebum asked Youngjae who went to the corner of the room to help his wobbly legs.

The younger pointed the drawer near the cabinet, "T-there..." he hiccuped.

Jaebum opened the drawer and grabbed the bath towel and then started to dry himself.

Youngjae licked his lips while looking at the half naked male, he bite his lips, his mind running of wild imaginations.

"Yah," he called Jaebum who's still drying himself from the sticky oatmeal Youngjae accidentally poured on his shirt.

Jaebum gritted his teeth, he's already pissed so all he need for now is just a little respect.

"Hey, what? 'Yah?!'" He tried to sound calm. He don't want to scare the boy in front of him even if he's a bit pissed off.

Youngjae's eyes is glued to the older's crotch.

He nodded, eyes still fixed on the beautiful view.

Jaebum groaned. Youngjae is really drunk and he's already acting strange. He still wanted to ask him why he drank a lot, but he need to put the younger on bed first.

"You know what, Jaejae, you need to sleep. Let's just talk tomorrow, and..." He paused, "I don't want to leave you here with that situation..." he scanned the drunk boy from head to foot, the said boy's right shoulder is leaning on the wall because he cannot stand straight, before continuing again, "but I'm sorry, I still have work to do tomorrow."

He grabbed Youngjae's oversized shirt in the cabinet and wore it--which is a little tight for his body--before facing his boyfriend again.

Jaebum is wondering what was the guy looking at but he need to leave. It's already 1:31AM and he need some sleep.

Jaebum was about to leave when Youngjae suddenly spoke.

"I want to lick your cock."

He frozed in his spot. He is facing the door of Youngjae's room.

He wanted to say something but his voice is not coming out of his mouth. After a while, he managed to turn around and face the male who is now looking straight into his eyes.

Before Jaebum could say anything, Youngjae fastly walk into Jaebum and kneeled in front of him, the carpet in his room supporting his knees, he quickly removed the belt on Jaebum's pants.

Jaebum's felt that his whole face and body is burning.

"O-oh my god, Youngjae, w-what are you d-doing," his knees are trembling from the awkward position, he was very shock on Youngjae's sudden action but he cannot move his feet.

No, erase that. He don't want to move his feet. Somehow, he is feeling excited.

He's never been touched by anyone, so this was like a new beginning in his life. Funny thing to hear, but he felt like he was born again. And to think that his first love, and also currently his boyfriend was the one who will have the first move on him, he don't know exactly what to feel.

He'll be honest, he's not innocent at all even if he's a virgin. He had already watched and read different kinds of rated 19+ videos and books. But what was happening as of the moment is really different from the videos and books he had read and watched.

Youngjae is not yet finished unbuckling the belt on his pants but Jaebum is already feeling he's about to pass out.

Jaebum can't wait any longer.

"Jaejae, c-can you please be a little faster? Is my belt really difficult to remove?"

Youngjae's hand stopped from removing the belt in which made Jaebum triggered.

"Shut up! You cheater! I changed my mind! I don't want to lick your cock anymore!" Youngjae's voiced cracked, his eyes starting to wet.

Jaebum is very confused on what the hell was happening. His body is still feeling hot and suddenly Youngjae doesn't want to _lick his cock anymore--_ as what Youngjae said; and the other male said something about a _cheater_.

Youngjae is still kneeling in front of him, which made the whole situation awkward.

"Cheater? Who?" Jaebum asked, really confused.

Youngjae looked up to meet his face. He shot Jaebum a deathly gaze. Jaebum gulped. Youngjae's stare looked scary. If looks could kill, he's already in the funeral.

The drunk guy got up from kneeling on the carpeted floor--in which also made Jaebum really really disappointed because the boy was really serious that he don't want to lick his cock anymore--his knees a little wobbly because of drinking seven bottles of soju.

"Stop acting like you don't know! I saw you and that Yoo Ra kissed each other!" He said pointing his finger at him.

Jaebum is now more confused than ever before. He felt like his brain has suddenly malfunctioned.

"What? Kissing? Kissing who? Me kissing... Uh... Yoo... Yoo Ra? Who's that?"

Jaebum is more than one hundred percent sure that he didn't kiss anyone aside from his boyfriend, Youngjae. He didn't have any reason to cheat on his boyfriend so he honestly didn't know where Youngjae get that information, or where he saw _them_ kissing each other just like what Youngjae is trying to prove.

Youngjae laughed, "What now? Huh! So you suddenly don't r-remember anything n-now?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Can you please be straight to the point? I seriously don't know what you're saying, I'm being honest here."

Jaebum tried to calm down. He doesn't want to be angry.

Youngjae examined Jaebum. The guy is looking at him straight into his eyes. He looks like he's honestly clueless on the accusations on him.

Youngjae coughed, "How can you not know Yoo R-Ra? She's the photographer you worked w-with," he asked while looking suspiciously at his boyfriend.

Jaebum's mouth opened, "Yoo Ra? Oh sorry, but I forgot that photographer's name, I don't even much remember her face because we only met personally twice," he explained.

"Then why did you kissed her?" Youngjae's eyebrow raised.

Jaebum huffed, "I already told you, I don't even remember her face and name, so why would I kiss her? And I already had a boyfriend, and that's you, Jaejae. So why would I kiss anyone other than you?" Jaebum scratched his head in frustration.

Youngjae on the other hand is blushing hard.

"I-I-I believe you n-now... I'm sorry..." He apologized while looking down, "It's just that when I saw you two, you look like k-kissing each other," he continued, now looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, "Where did you saw us?" He tried to remember everything happened in that event.

That's when he remembered something, "Don't tell me you thought we were kissing when we were at my dressing room?"

Youngjae shyly nodded.

Jaebum laughed, "We were talking on how will be my entrance at the runway when I saw that she had a stain of lipstick on her teeth, and..." He tried to remember the whole situation on that day, "Oh yes, I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and wipe it for her..." He looked at the man in front of him who's full attention is on his him, "I'm sorry if my face was too close at her face, maybe that's why you thought we were kissing," he apologized.

Youngjae sighed.

"No, it's m-my fault. I misunderstood everything. I'm s-sorry," Youngjae hugged the guy in front of him.

Jaebum smiled, "Oh Jaejae baby, you don't have to apologize, everything was a misunderstanding, it's not everyone's fault," he hugged him back.

The younger loosened the hug. He look at his boyfriend.

"After work, be here at m-my house, I have a g-gift for you," Youngjae mischievously smiled.

 

**_______________________________________**

**A/N: Hello there, everyone! I'm still alive! XD Lolololol**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction about 2jae. ^^
> 
> I already posted this in my 'wattpad' and 'asianfanfics' account, under the same username, 'ParkSeoMai23.' 
> 
> This story is on-going so please wait for the upcoming updates scheduled every Sun/Mon. ^^


End file.
